Double or Nothing
by FoxyWombat
Summary: Jumping back to season 1, this is my AU take on the events of The Gamble...what if Sandy had found not just Dawn but Ryan's halfsister as well? Can Newport handle Ryan & Lee? Eventual RM and SS with some background Kandy...please R&R!
1. Chino Chic

Disclaimer – I do not own any part of The OC…I just have an active imagination.

A/N – So this is my first OC fic and I really should be doing my actual work for school, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Also, I should be finishing up my other fic for JAG, but I'm a bad person with slight writers block, so hopefully those people can forgive me. Anyway…happy reading!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – Chino Chic**

"There are some great historical homes in the area," Kirsten opened the front door and walked in followed by Seth and Ryan. They had been setting up for Casino Night and Ryan was slowly beginning to win her over, "And we can always go on an architectural tour.

"Yeah," Seth agreed, "Those things are awesome."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Ryan smiled as he walked into the house. He froze when he looked into the living room. Seth and Kirsten stopped abruptly behind him and followed his gaze to a bleached blond woman talking with Sandy and made the logical assumption that she was his mother, Dawn.

"Hey, Ry," she stood up awkwardly and Ryan just tensed his jaw, "Aren't you going to say hello?"

Kirsten watched as Ryan did not respond. She shared a concerned look with Sandy who directed his wife's gaze to the other person in the room. She had been so focused on Ryan's reactions, that Kirsten completely missed the presence of a teenage girl who had to be the half-sister Ryan had mentioned.

According to Ryan, Lee was a year younger than him, but wearing tight jeans, a white tank top, and too much make-up, she looked to be his equivalent or older. As Kirsten watched her, she walked across the room to give Ryan a hug.

"Hey big brother," she whispered in his ear.

"Hey Lee," he hugged back and they shared a look that spoke volumes. He directed his next question at his mother, "What are you doing here?"

"Sandy found me," Dawn took a step forward and Ryan took one back, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Well I don't," with that Ryan left the room and presumably headed for the pool house.

"Nicely done," Lee rolled her eyes and walked up to Kirsten and Seth, "Hi, I'm Lee Atwood, Ryan's half-sister."

"Nice to meet you," Kirsten shook her hand, "I'm Kirsten and this is our son Seth."

"Hey," he gave her a wave and she nodded back.

"Hi, I'm Dawn," she followed in suit.

"Nice to meet you," Kirsten smiled, "Would you excuse us?"

"Sure," Dawn shrugged.

"Seth. Groceries. Kitchen. Now," Kirsten ordered, referring to the food they had left at the front door, "Sandy, a word?"

"Excuse us," Sandy followed his wife out of the room.

"You need help?" Lee called after Seth, clearly wanting to avoid being in the same room with her mom.

"Sure," he shrugged and she followed him out, leaving Dawn alone.

* * *

"You found his mother?" Kirsten asked as Sandy closed the door of the study behind them.

"I thought that's what you wanted?"

"It was…is," she paused, "I just – I don't know – thought you'd give us some warning."

"I tried calling your cell."

"Which was off, sorry," she sighed, "I just wish Ryan could have had some warning."

"Believe me, Kirsten, he would have run off to the pool house either way."

"You're right," she turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Kitchen," she smiled, "I have to tell Rosa to set two extra places."

"I'll go tell Dawn," Sandy followed her out.

* * *

Kirsten walked into the kitchen and asked Rosa to add two people to the menu. She watches Seth and Lee talking as they unloaded into the groceries into the cabinets on the other side of the kitchen. They were wrapped up in conversation and do not notice her at first.

"I'm just saying," Seth began reaching into the bag, "Between you and Ryan, I don't think they sell anything other than wife beaters in Chino."

"This isn't a wife beater!" she exclaimed indignantly taking the can he handed her and putting it on the shelf, "It's a tank top."

"You're splitting hairs."

"You're a pain."

"I'm just making an observation," he shrugged, "I don't know what's 'Chino Chic.'"

"Right," she smirked, "Besides, if I knew I was coming here when my mom told me to get in the car, I would have changed. Although the car alone should have tipped me off," she muttered out the last part, and then looked over to see Kirsten watching them, "Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Kirsten smiled, "You're dressed fine."

"But not appropriately?" Lee raised an eyebrow as she examined what Kirsten wore. Since she had been setting up Casino Night, Kirsten was in her 'casual' clothes, but from Lee's perspective Kirsten's fitted tanks and perfect hair gave another argument.

"Seth's practically in his pajamas," Kirsten countered.

"Mom!"

"But if you're really uncomfortable, I can grab you a sweater," she ignored her son.

"If you don't mind," she asked hesitantly.

"I don't," she smiled and left. While she was gone, Seth and Lee finished putting the rest of the groceries away, "Here you go."

"Thanks," Lee took the simple zip-up cotton jacket and slipped it on.

"It looks good," Kirsten smiled.

"Thanks," Lee smiled back.

"You're welcome. Lee, you and your mom are staying for dinner. Seth, I'm going to grab a quick shower, but will you get Ryan back in hear in…"

"15 minutes," Rosa answered for her.

"Thanks Rosa," Kirsten tossed over her shoulder, "In 15 minutes."

"I heard Rosa," he smirked at her.

"Just go," Kirsten shook her head as she left the kitchen.

"Let's go," Seth said to Lee and led her outside.

"Holy st!" she gasped when she saw the gorgeous view, "Sorry."

"Yeah, um," Seth shrugged it off and pointed to the pool house, "Ryan's in here, so"

"Yeah," she followed him, but her gaze lingered on the infinity pool. Mentally she compared it to the YMCA pool where she and Ryan learned to swim.

"Hey Ryan," Seth cracked open the door and walked in while Lee lingered in the doorway. Ryan sat on the bed and gave Seth a slight nod of acknowledgement, "So that was your mom?"

"Yeah."

"My mom invited them to dinner," he sat down on the bed next to him.

"That's nice of her," he half shrugged and continued to glare at a spot on the floor.

"Rosa's the one who's doing all the work. Because, as you know, my mom in the kitchen could probably result in less food than more," Seth rambled, "But nobody's perfect."

"I'll come to dinner, so you can stop."

"Good," he smiled, "Because I was struggling. Could you tell I was struggling?"

"Does he always talk this much?" Lee piped up from the doorway.

"Pretty much," Ryan answered, "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Well, if you'd talk there wouldn't be a problem," Seth argued.

"Whatever," she looked at Ryan whose eyes held the question 'why'? Lee conveyed back a 'why else' clearly referring to the actions of their mother. She followed this with an apologetic look that was quickly countered by a 'don't worry about it' look from Ryan.

Okay," Seth broke in, "So while this whole silent Chino-talk thing you two have going on is fascinating, could you give it a break?" the siblings shared an amused look, "Stop!"

"Sorry," Ryan smiled slightly and Seth smiled back, happy to have achieved his goal of partially cheering his friend.

* * *

Eventually, they all made it to the table and sat there in awkward silence. Sandy and Kirsten were at the head and foot with Seth and Ryan on one side and Dawn and Lee on the other.

"Thank you, Rosa," Kirsten smiled as the maid/cook/housekeeper served them food.

"Thanks," Lee repeated when Rosa came to her.

"Um...thanks," Dawn seemed thrown off by someone serving her.

"No, thank you, Rosa," Sandy declined and the awkward silence returned.

"So, Dawn, how long have you been working at the Laundromat?" Sandy asked, even though he already knew the answer, but he wanted to start with a neutral subject.

"Uh, not long. Just a couple of weeks."

"What happened to the restaurant?" Ryan asked.

"Um...they were making cutbacks," Dawn cast a sidelong glance to Lee who remained silent.

"You got fired," Ryan concluded.

"Well, it was for the best. They had rats, cockroaches."

"You seen Trey?" he asked next.

"Uh, I went to visit him at the prison. He wouldn't see me," she answered, "Lee stayed home."

"Where are you living these days?" Kirsten changed the subject.

"With friends," Dawn tried to keep it light, "We're between places right now."

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" she offered.

"What about A.J.?" Ryan broke in.

"No," she shook her head, "I broke up with him. We're through. No more. I put up with too much. He laid his hands on me, Lee, and Ryan too many times."

"Mom?" Ryan looked gave her a shut-up look. There was a reason he didn't talk about his past. It wasn't a comfortable topic and seeing the way Lee started staring intently at the carrots on her plate, Ryan knew that she didn't want their mother going there as well.

"What? I'm just saying...he was a bad influence, you know...with his drinking and..."

"'Cause A.J. was the problem?" he gave her a look of complete disbelief.

"Hey, I haven't touched a drop since I dumped his sorry ass last week," she swore and when Ryan looked at Lee she gave a slight nod of assent, "The scum he used to bring into the house, and his whole coke thing."

"Mom," Lee whispered harshly as Ryan angrily got up from the table and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Dawn ignored Lee.

"It was bad enough living through it the first time," he muttered storming out. He hated that the Cohen's had to hear all that. Sandy knew his history from the case files, but he preferred to leave that out when it came to Seth and Kirsten.

"Ryan, wait, sweetie," she stood up and excused herself, "I...sorry."

"Awkward silence number 17," Seth smirked

"Seth!" Kirsten scolded, but her voice softened when she noticed Lee's amused smirk, "So, Lee, what year in school are you?"

"I'll start ninth in the fall."

"Oo! The big high school," Seth raised his eyebrows in glee.

"Right," she rolled her eyes with the same semi-amused smile, "Where's your bathroom.

"Down that hallway on your left," Kirsten answered.

"Excuse me," she left the table.

"Will you at least talk to me?" Dawn followed Ryan into the living room.

"What are you even doing here?" he spun to face her.

"I came...for you."

"Why? What do you want from me? You left a note. A note."

"Okay, let me explain..."

"You abandoned me," he tried to hid the pain from his voice, "You threw me out. You just took off."

"I know, honey. I was...and A.J., and...the drinking, and...It's going to be different now," she made one excuse after another.

"That's what you said when we moved from Fresno after dad got arrested."

"I'm going to be different now. We have a chance to start over, babe. I mean, we've never had people like them, you know, who wanted to help us."

"Right. So, someone offers you a nice place to stay, and suddenly, you're all about the mom thing?" Ryan walked over to the window sadly.

"I didn't know what I was doing when I married your dad. I was too young when I had your brother. But with you... You and Lee were always the smart ones. You know? The good ones…you kept Lee protected…you were the reason she stayed in school. When you got arrested...I knew I'd failed, and...you were my last hope," she pleaded, "I should go."

"Wait."

"You ever going to forgive me, Kiddo?" she walked towards him and he took a hesitant step back.

"Let's just go slow, okay?"

"Okay, whatever you want. I'm not going to lose you again," she noticed Lee watching them silently from the doorway, "Come her," she took her hand and squeezed it, "We're all going to be a family."

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Let me know please! 


	2. Ribbons & Curls

Disclaimer: Not mine…just borrowing

A/N: So I'm having fun with this and hopefully other people like it too. Many thanks to Spykid18, SVOC Luva, and Co for the reviews. Happy reading!

**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Ribbons and Curls **

After Kirsten had invited them to stay, Dawn and Lee had Sandy drive them back to where they were staying so they could pack a bag. Since they had been staying with a friend of a friend, both women opted to take all of their belongings with them, but to Sandy it looked as if they had each taken just a large duffle bag.

Back at the house, Dawn and Lee had each gotten their own guest bedroom, and while Dawn decided to immediately head to bed, Lee opted for visiting her brother in the pool house. She walked in and plopped down on the bed where he sat reading a comic book.

"So?" she cocked her head at him.

"So," he set the comic book aside.

"You know," she scanned the room, "If I had known I would end up somewhere like this, I would have gotten myself arrested too."

"Don't joke about that," he said seriously, not even wanting her to think that. He saw Lee as the hope to break the Atwood streak of bad luck, which plagued her despite not being an Atwood by blood. Either way, Ryan did everything in his power to try and keep her on the right track.

"I know, Ry," she sighed, "But this place is beyond those fairytales you used to read me."

"This place isn't perfect," he told her and she raised an eyebrow, "Everyone's got their own problems."

"Right," she stood up to look out the windows at the night sky, "I'd take their problems over our own any day."

"What happened with A.J.?" Ryan watched her stiffen from his seat on the bed.

"That night, after you left, some guys showed up wanting money," she glanced over her shoulder at him, and then turned back to the window, "They roughed him up, trashed the place, and then wanted to work on some 'alternative payment methods' to settle his debt."

"Alternative?" his blood began to boil when he heard the bitter tinge in his little sister's voice.

"Just a realignment of terms," she tried to make her voice light.

"Lee," he placed his hand on her arm, "What were the terms?"

"Me," she whispered without looking at him.

"Where was Mom?" he growled.

"She showed up with a gun before anyone could…anything could happen," Lee sighed shakily, "She threw A.J. out, pawned off our stuff, and just left."

"Without me," his voice was calmer than before, although he still wanted to kill A.J. for what he almost did.

"We tried to find you, well I tried," she paused, "But no one knew where you were, and," her voice began to break, "And, I just wanted to get the hell out of the neighborhood."

"It's okay," he hugged her and she cried softly into his chest, "You needed to get out of there."

"I should have waited for you to come back," she took comfort in his strong arms. Ryan always made things better for her, no matter how bad.

"I shouldn't have left you there," he had felt guilty for leaving Lee there, but he didn't have a choice.

"So I guess we're even?" she sniffed.

"Yeah, sis, we are," he said, stroking her hair.

* * *

"Kirsten Nichol Cohen!" Sandy admonished finding his wife looking out the window of their bedroom, "Are you spying?" 

"No," she defended, "I'm just observing."

"Really?" he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I never pictured Ryan as a big brother," she sighed watching Ryan hug his sister in the pool house, "I know he mentioned his sister, but this side of him just seems so out of character."

"From the fist fighting, house burning, Ryan we know?" he teased.

"Yeah," she smiled crossing the room to sit on the bed, "Do you think things will work out with Dawn?"

"I hope so," he drew the curtain closed.

"But do you think so?" Kirsten pressed.

"Honestly?" he raised his eyebrows, "I think they might have a good month or two."

"Damn," she breathed having thought the same thing, but didn't like hearing him confirm her suspicions, "What do we do?"

"Help them get a place nearby and check up on them," he gave her a kiss, "That's really all we can do."

* * *

"So, where'd they go, anyway?" Seth asked as cleaned the pool with a skimmer net. 

"I don't know," Kirsten looked up from the work she was doing at the table, "Out."

"All right," he rolled his eyes, frustrated with his mother's unconcerned attitude, "So we'll just wait for Happy Hour to end, and…"

"Seth," she snapped, "We need to be supportive. She seems like she's trying."

"Yeah, but how do you?" he argued, "I mean, this woman abandoned him, and now all she has to do is how up? Mom, she should be the one that's on probation, not Ryan."

"What do you want me to do?" she sighed, "Invite them to stay so we can keep an eye on her?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I want you to do," he looked over to the side of the yard at the sound of laughter.

"What a beautiful walk. The water's so warm, not that Ryan or Lee would know," Dawn appeared first holding her shoes in her hand, "You two used to love going in the water."

"Not with our clothes on," Ryan answered.

"Ah. I'm an embarrassment to my son," she proclaimed and the three teens shared a knowing look.

"Welcome to my world," Kirsten laughed.

"Well," Dawn sighed, "We should probably head out soon."

"Actually, I was thinking," she began and Seth broke out in a smile, "Uh...you just got here, you have nowhere to stay, and we're all just getting to know each other."

"We're having a party tonight," Seth chimed in.

"Right," Kirsten nodded.

"Not for me," Dawn shook her head, "Thanks, though."

"Vegas Night," she tempted back.

"Vegas, huh?" Dawn considered it, "Well, it's very kind of you to offer, but no. I don't have anything to wear."

"Oh, we'll find something," Kirsten stood up and led her inside, "You too, Lee."

"You better go," Seth advised her, "My mom's relentless. She even got Ryan in a suit and tie."

"Seriously?" Lee's jaw dropped, "Oh God, just let me picture this for a second."

"Just go," Ryan glared at her.

"So will you be wearing this tie tonight?" she taunted.

"Yes, he will," Seth grinned, happily goading the siblings.

"And you'll be in a cocktail dress," Ryan shot back and Lee's face froze.

"Lee!" Kirsten's voice called from inside.

"Have fun," Seth waved goodbye as Lee went into the house.

* * *

Lee stood before the full length mirror and stared at herself in awe. The girl in the mirror before her seemed nothing like the girl she really was. Yes, Lee had always known she looked good, guys were always attracted to her…well her body…but she'd never come close to elegant before. Sure, she was no where near competing with Kirsten, who Lee was certain would look every bit the ideal Newport socialite, but for her this was as good as it ever was going to get. 

The dress Kirsten gave her came from her younger sister's closet. It was strapless and white with a black lace overlay that pleated at the bust. The dress had an empire waist accented by a black ribbon that wrapped twice around the waist and tied in the front. Black and white sandals and a matching purse completed the ensemble.

"Lee," Kirsten knocked on the door of the guest room. She had heard the shower stop twenty minutes ago and wanted to check in on the teenager.

"Coming," Lee dashed across the room and unlocked the door to find Kirsten standing there wearing a stunning red dress with perfect hair and make up, "You look nice."

"Thank you," she walked in and examined how the dress looked on Lee, "So do you."

"Thanks Mrs. Cohen," she smiled self-consciously.

"Kirsten, please."

"Thanks, Kirsten."

"I wanted to see if you needed any help with your hair," Kirsten held up a small bag of hair things, "I figured that you didn't pack for a party."

"Uh, thanks," she took the bag a little apprehensively. Lee had never been a ribbon and curls little girl and could count on one hand the number of times Dawn had ever helped her style her hair. 'Doing her hair' meant leaving it down in its natural blond waves instead of her standard ponytail.

"I'd be happy to help if you want," she sensed Lee's distress.

"You don't have to."

"Please," she pulled over a chair, "Sit."

"Okay."

"Just give me one second," she said as she began brushing Lee's hair. Kirsten Nichol was the little girl with the perfect ribbons and curls, so in seconds she had twisted Lee's blond tresses into a simple yet classy half up-half down do, "Done."

"Thanks," Lee smiled at herself in the mirror.

"You're welcome," Kirsten led her to the door, "Now, you're coming to my room for make-up. Your mom's waiting, so let's go."

* * *

"Hey!" Sandy came up to Ryan who was doing the dishes in the kitchen. Both men were dressed for the party, "Kirsten does the same thing--washes the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. I never know whether they're clean or dirty. 

"We never had a dishwasher," he just shrugged.

"So, how's everything going?" Sandy helped with the dishwasher loading.

"Okay, I guess. We had a good day."

"You know, you being with your mother and sister doesn't mean we're not going to still see each other."

"She really likes it here. She talked about finding someplace nearby," he paused, "In the numbered streets."

Before Sandy could respond, the women walked in and he was reminded of just how amazing his wife was.

"So," Dawn stepped forward so he could see the conservative black dress Kirsten had found her, "How do I look?"

"You look nice," he looked from her to Lee and saw a young lady in the place of his little sister, "So do you."

"Nice tie," she smirked at him.

"You look wonderful, honey," Sandy kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Thank you," she smiled, "Where's Seth?"

"Here," he entered the kitchen from the other doorway, "Wow, everyone looks great. You know Mom, if you have got tired of working for Grandpa you could always go into the makeover business."

"Seth!" she admonished and turned to Sandy, "You ready?"

"Of course," he offered her his arm and led the way into the garage.

* * *

Spykid18 – You're jumping the gun on romances…I haven't even gotten that far yet…but I'll consider what you said… 

SVOC Luva – Thanks!

Co – Hehehe…well I don't want to break the law!

And to anyone else out there, please review and let me know what you think!


	3. KaChing

Disclaimer: Not mine…just borrowing

A/N: Hey everybody…I just wanted to say that this is going to be the last chapter that is overly similar to what actually happened in the series. I wanted to establish that everything else going on in the series still took place, just with the addition of Lee. Hope you like it.

Many thanks to Spykid18, SVOC Luva, Co, and Dogsbody for the reviews. Happy reading!

**

* * *

Chapter 3 – KaChing **

Sandy pulled the Land Rover up to the valet stand outside the Newport Community Center while the valets opened the doors and helped the ladies out of the car. After handing the keys to the valet, Sandy walked over to the sign-in table, where they were checked in without him having to utter a word, because everyone knew the family of Kirsten Cohen. Smiling he offered his arm to his beautiful wife and led the way into the ball room. Ryan followed in suit offering his arm to his mother.

"I guess that means you're stuck with me," Seth offered Lee his arm.

"Such the gentlemen," she rolled her eyes but dutifully allowed him to guide her into the ballroom, which had been transformed into a stunning replica of a casino, "Whoa."

"Welcome to the lifestyle of the rich and bored," Seth grinned at her expression.

"All their parties like this?" Dawn leaned over to ask Ryan.

"Pretty much," Ryan smirked, thinking back to his first experience at the fashion show.

"Well, let's clean 'em out, kid," she looked over her shoulder at Lee, "You coming?"

"Yeah," she turned to Seth and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks for the escort."

"Did you just kiss Seth?" Ryan whispered fiercely at Lee as they followed their mother to the blackjack table.

"Yeah, so?" she shrugged, "I'm just giving him a hard time."

"Well don't," he warned, fully aware of his sister's flirtatious nature.

"Wait, you're going into big brother mode over Seth?" she gave him a confused look.

"He's a good guy, so don't start playing your games with him."

"I don't play games," she argued and he gave her a 'yeah right' look, "Okay, I won't with him."

"Good." Ryan smiled giving her shoulder a squeeze.

* * *

"Kirsten!" Julie gave Kirsten a hug, "Another perfect event. " 

"So, business is good?" Sandy shook Jimmy's hand.

"Yeah," he nodded, "It's good. It's good."

"I love your dress," Kirsten admired.

"You do?" Julie smiled "It's yours."

"Um," Kirsten turned away, not sure how to respond and hugged Jimmy. "Hi."

"Would you like a drink?" Sandy asked his wife.

"I'd love one," she smiled at Julie and Jimmy, "Excuse us."

"It's all fabulous, Kirsten, just fabulous," Taryn told Kirsten as she passed.

"Thanks," Kirsten smiled cheerily, but relaxed the minute Sandy returned with a drink for her, "Thank you."

"So it looks like you pulled off another Newpsie-approved event," he smirked.

"Cheers," she clinked her glass with him, her eyes wandering to Ryan, Dawn, and Lee at the blackjack tables, "I hope everything else goes well."

* * *

"Betting kind of big, Mom?" Ryan watched his mom slide two stacks of chips onto the table. 

"Well, it's for charity," she smiled, and then whispered to Ryan, "Besides, the count's way positive."

"You're counting?" he looks shocked, "It's not a single deck."

"Oh honey, if I teach you anything in this world...the count goes way higher with multiple decks."

"Jeez, Ry," Lee grinned devilishly, "Don't you know anything."

"Blackjack," the dealer announced, preventing Ryan from retaliating to his sister's comment.

"Woo!" Dawn smiled at her son, "See, honey? My luck's turning around already."

"Drinks anyone?" a waitress came over to the table.

"Uh...Tonic water and lime, please," Dawn ordered, and Ryan and Lee shared a cautious smile.

"My boy," Dawn grabbed the chips and handed them to Ryan, "Lucky for him, he's got my brains."

"What about me?" Lee complained.

"Well you too, honey," she smiled and noticed Ryan looking at a teenage girl, "Go! Have fun...with your friend. I'll be fine. You don't have to baby-sit me."

"Okay," he patted her lightly on the shoulder and left.

"You don't have to stay here either," Dawn smiled at Lee.

"Oh, because these people are really my type of crowd," she rolled her eyes.

"Here," she handed her some chips, "Go play roulette, you love that."

"Okay," she took the chips choosing to ignore her mother's slightly trembling hand, "I'll see you later."

* * *

"Hey," Ryan casually approached Marissa. 

"Hi," she gave him a half smile, "So, is that your mom?"

"Yeah," he glanced over at her.

"She came back, so I guess that means you're going home."

"Yeah," he shrugged, "I guess."

"Well, good luck with everything," she said with false cheeriness.

"You too. Have a nice life," he noticed Luke staring at them angrily, "You should go."

* * *

Seth scanned the room looking for something to interest him. With Ryan wrapped up with his mother, Seth once again found himself bored out of his mind at another charity function. He noticed a pair of red dice fall to the ground and bent down to pick them up. When he looked back up, he found Summer looking down at him. 

"Hi Summer," he handed her the dice, "Seth Cohen."

"I'm superstitious," she ignored his greeting, "Blow on these."

"What?"

"Blow," she held the dice on her palm and put it in front of his face. He blew on them, she threw them on the table, and she won, "My god! Do it again."

"Okay," he blew on them and she won again.

"Yes!" Summer screamed and pulled him towards the table, "You're not going anywhere, Sid."

"Seth."

"Whatever."

"Okay," he shrugged happily.

"Blow."

* * *

"Oh crap. Goddamn luck, huh? Well, pony up, honey. Don't be shy," she said to the woman next to her. This game wasn't going as well as the last; maybe she needed a drink to calm her nerves. She had already had a seven and seven, but what was one more glass? She noticed her glass was empty and took a glass of champagne from the waiter, "My new best friend. Thank you." 

"Um, don't you think you've had enough?" Kirsten walked up to her, having seen Dawn with her previous drink.

"Oh. You're right," she put the drink down, "I've just got to learn to celebrate without the sauce."

"Well, no one said it was going to be easy," she said as optimistically as she could.

"Could we talk?" Sandy came up to Kirsten, "It's important."

"Of course. Excuse us."

"Sure," Dawn shrugged, picking up the glass and finishing the drink the minute they left.

* * *

"Excuse me," Lee pushed past a tall skinny teen fixing her make up to get to a sink. 

"Sorry," Marissa jumped away, "I hate how they don't have a separate mirror in here."

"Yeah, me too," she did everything in her power not to roll her eyes.

"You came here with Ryan, right?" Marissa asked, recognizing the girl as the one who walked in with the Cohen/Atwood combination.

"Yeah, I'm Lee, Ryan's half sister."

"I'm Marissa Cooper, I live next to the Cohen's."

"Nice to meet you. I'd shake your hand, but…" she took her hands from the sink and grabbed a paper towel.

"Don't worry about it," she laughed, "Um, Ryan never mentioned that he had a sister."

"Well, he never mentioned that there was a neighbor," Lee responded with just a touch of iciness in her voice. She had seen Ryan talking to her earlier, and Lee was just as protective of her brother as he was of her, "It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah, see you around," Marissa said half-heartedly as the girl left.

* * *

"Two Mountain Dews, my good man," Seth slapped money onto the bar and turned to his friend who had been standing there, "Ryan. Greatest night ever. It's like one of those nights when the stars and the cosmos and the moons align, and it's just like, wow. How's your mom doing? 

"High rolling," Ryan gave a slight smile, "She was made for this place."

"Yeah? Then maybe this could work," he said hopefully.

"Yeah? Maybe," Ryan allowed the littlest bit of hope to slip into his voice.

"Rabbit's foot," Summer walked up to them and looked at Seth insistently, "Vamanos!'

"By the end of the night, she might know my first name," he raised is eyebrows and smiled at Ryan, "Duty calls."

Summer scoffed and walked away, with Seth trailing after her.

"Who's that?" Lee joined her brother and watched them walk away.

"Summer: Seth's dream woman."

"She's um…" she gave the teen and her red dress a good look.

"Intense?" Ryan suggested.

"That fits," she paused, "Hey, um…"

The sound of Dawn laughing interrupted her, and they both looked to see Dawn wobble and steady herself with the table. She saw a waiter, "Hold up. Oh!"

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked when she tripped, taking them both to the floor.

"What's my problem? What's your problem? Just back off," she looked up to see Ryan who had stood up from his seat at the bar, "Uh, Ryan, I must've tripped. It's these damn shoes," she tried to get up again. "Oops. Hello."

"Here," Seth noticed the commotion from across the room and practically throwing the dice at Summer, "Good luck."

"Dude, that lady is wasted," a teenage guy commented from the bar where Lee stood frozen in place.

"I bet you could bang her," his friend added.

"Hey, shut up," Marissa told them, and tossed Lee a sympathetic look, which Lee shrugged off.

"Why don't you just quit staring and help me up, okay?" Dawn said to the crowd around her, "Get me up! Help me up!" Surprisingly, Luke first to help and Seth comes to the other side. Ryan just stares, "Finally!"

"You okay?" Kirsten quickly came up beside Lee and Sandy approached the boys and Dawn.

"Seth, why don't you go get the car?" he took his place at Dawn's side, "What, maybe you had one too many?"

"Well, I..." she noticed everyone staring at her and the absence of her son, "What are you looking at? Where's Ryan?"

"Hey," Ryan took a step closer.

"Ryan?"

"Thanks, buddy," he took Luke's place at his mother's side, "I'm right here, Mom."

"Ryan, honey," she said as they made their way to the exit, "I'm so sorry. I ruined it huh?"

"It's okay. We're almost there," Sandy said soothingly.

"No. No. You know, I ruined everything, huh?" she tried to get him to look at her, "You hate me."

"No, I don't," he told her and then added softly, "I love you, Mom."

"Go with them, Lee," Kirsten ordered and then turned to the crowd, "Uh, it's okay, everyone. It's just uh…a little accident. She's with us."

* * *

That night Dawn passed out on the couch and Ryan watched her sleep. Lee, on the other hand, immediately went to the guest bedroom, locking the door behind her. Kirsten had knocked on her door to check on her, but Lee had just told her that she needed to sleep. The sleeping was a lie at first, but after a few sips from the flask in her duffel bag, she too was out. 

The next morning, Dawn woke up and packed her things. She tried to check in on Lee, but found the door locked, so instead she walked over to the pool house. He was sleeping in the pool house and she just watched him for a second. When she turned to leave, she saw Kirsten walk in.

"You mind?" Dawn pulled out a pack of cigarettes once they walked outside by the pool.

"Um..." Kirsten began and Dawn put the pack away without taking the cigarette.

"So...you caught me," Dawn sighed.

"You can't do this. You're their mother."

"I'm a mess," she shook her head, "Not a mother."

"You have a responsibility," Kirsten looked almost appalled.

"I'm being responsible. I'm not wired for this. I can't care for anybody else. I don't have what you got," Dawn looked at Kirsten sadly, "The way your husband looks at you. And your kid looks at you. Even my kids... Like, no matter what, you're going to make everything okay. You hold your family together. I...tear mine apart."

"You can't walk away.."

"Why? This'd be the first good thing I ever did for him. This way...they both end up with a real mom," she said with tears in her eyes, "Take care of them, okay? They deserves it."

Kirsten stood there, completely stunned by what Dawn had just said. It was then that Ryan opened the door and stepped out. He noticed that his mom had a bag with all of her things and looked at her desperately for an explanation. All she did was wave sadly at him, and hesitantly he waved back.

"Thanks," Dawn said softly to Kirsten and left.

"So," Kirsten turned to Ryan, who was trying with all his might to not show that his heart was breaking, "How do you and Lee feel about staying with us/"

"Look, Kirsten, just because she…" he trailed off, "You don't have to…"

"I want to," she corrected trying to hide the own tears in here eyes.

"Thanks," he tried to smile, "Is Lee awake?"

"Not when I checked," Kirsten told him, "We'll talk to her when she wakes up."

"Okay."

"Come on, let's go inside," she gently guided him in to the kitchen.

"Hey," Seth greeted when they walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," Ryan muttered, "Lee awake."

"Shower," Seth said.

"Where's, uh...?" Sandy set down the toast he was making.

"Ryan's going to stay with us now," Kirsten said as an answer, "So is Lee."

"That's awesome," he paused, "I mean, it's...that's...that's awesome, right?" he looked at Ryan and then his parents, "That's cool, um... Let's go talk about stuff. Come on."

"I'll call you when Lee…" Kirsten trailed off and Ryan nodded.

"Okay then," Seth walked off and Ryan followed him.

"I'll unpack later," he said to Sandy and Kirsten over his shoulder with a smile.

"Well, there's a no return policy now," Sandy told his wife as she walked over to him, "You know that."

"I love you. You know that?" she put her hands on his chest, "Are we okay?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Good," she smiled back, "Because we just got in way over our heads."

* * *

A/N: Hey, if any of you are out there reading and not reviewing, I strongly suggest that you start. I'm not going to threaten to stop updating if I don't get X amount of reviews, but I wanted to say that they seriously motivate me. I'm always stressed out from school and reviews really brighten me day…even if they're critiques…so pretty please? 


	4. Bagels, Sailing, & Gucci

Disclaimer: Not mine…just borrowing

A/N: Well, I really should be studying chemistry…but obviously that's not going that well. I blame my Spanish class for being boring and making me start this chappie. Many thanks to Spykid18, SVOC Luva, Co, Dogsbody, and Kursk for the reviews. Happy reading!

**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Bagels, Sailing, & Gucci **

"_She's gone, isn't she?" Lee asked Kirsten before Ryan could even join them in the kitchen._

"_She had to leave," Kirsten said hesitantly, "But you and Ryan are going to stay with us, okay?"_

"_Um," she looked behind her to find Ryan silently watching her, "Yeah, thanks."_

That conversation echoed through Kirsten's head as she stepped out of the shower. It had been echoing through her head for the past 24 hours. On the outside, the fourteen year old had handled it very well, but the concept of 'well' was purely relative. She just could not comprehend how Dawn could just walk out on her kids and leave them with virtually perfect strangers.

Slipping into her designer business suit and looking around her large master bath, Kirsten could understand how Dawn saw life with the Cohen's as superior, but luxury goods did not equal perfection. Dawn didn't even ask if Sandy and she were willing, she just left. Kirsten knew that she couldn't turn the kids away, not after seeing a glimpse of the Chino lifestyle, but it was still difficult.

Ryan was still a stranger to her, and even though she saw potential in him there was a angry streak she couldn't ignore and that prison record. As for Lee, Kirsten didn't know anything about her. She didn't even know the girl's full name. Sure she seemed sweet, but for all they knew she could have a prison record too. But it was too late for second thoughts now; she had told them they could stay and there was no way Kirsten Cohen was going to abandon either of them.

* * *

"Comic books?" Lee walked into the kitchen to find Seth and Ryan reading comics while eating cereal at the table, "Ew." 

"Hey, have you read any before?" Seth looked personally offended.

"Yes, I have," she answered smugly, grabbing a banana, "They're just too flaky for me."

"This coming from the girl who watches soap operas?" Ryan teased.

"They're called daytime dramas!" she argued, "Besides, I only watch them occasionally."

"Well, they're called graphic novels and I only read these occasionally," Seth shot back and she sat down across from him, "Is that all you're eating?"

"I'm not a breakfast person," she shrugged.

"That'll change," Seth muttered.

"What?" she looked from Seth to Ryan.

"Morning Mom," Seth ignored Lee and smiled at his parents, "Morning Dad."

"Morning guys," Kirsten smiled pouring coffee for herself and her husband.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Sandy popped two bagels in the toaster.

"I don't know," Seth shrugged, "I was thinking of taking them out on _Summer Breeze_."

"What about shopping?" Kirsten suggested.

"What are you thinking?" Seth looked appalled.

"I have to agree with Seth on that one, honey," Sandy added.

"I was thinking," she handed him his coffee, "That Seth and Ryan could hit the mall sometime this morning, unless you'd like to go with Lee and me this afternoon?"

"You know, Mom that actually does sound like a good idea" Seth turned to Ryan, "Believe me, man, you do not want to be stuck in the mall with her. It's not pretty."

"Seth!" she scolded.

"He needs to be warned," he turned to Lee, "And you need to prepare yourself, mentally and physically."

"It's shopping, not a marathon," Kirsten shook her head.

"For Kirsten Cohen, shopping is a marathon," Seth countered.

"Don't listen to him, Lee," she laughed noticing that Lee was only eating a banana, "Is that all you're having?"

"Yeah," she shrugged, "I'm not much of a breakfast person."

"You'll have to become one," Kirsten handed her the bagel Sandy had prepared for her, "Most important meal of the day, so eat up."

"Uh, thanks," she took the bagel hesitantly.

"See, I warned you that you were going to become a breakfast person, and I was right," Seth began, "I'm right about the shopping too."

"Will you just eat?" Kirsten scolded him as she went to make herself another bagel.

"Sure thing, Mom," he took a big spoonful of cereal.

"Lee, I need to get some information from you," Sandy joined them at the table with a small pad of paper, "For work."

"Sure," she paused at the awkwardness of the situation, "What do you need to know?"

"Full name?"

"Leslie – _L-E-S-L-I-E_ – Rose Atwood" she answered, spelling out her first name for him.

"Birthday?"

"September 9, 1988."

"Do you know you're social security number?"

"Um, yeah," she rattled off the numbers, "Anything else?"

"Favorite color?"

"What?" Lee couldn't imagine why social services need to know that one.

"That one's for me," Kirsten said, "I need to know for your room."

"My room?"

"Yes," Kirsten smiled, "A guest room is not a bedroom, and since Ryan already has the pool house, we needed to find you somewhere else with a little more privacy, so we decided on turning Seth's old playroom into your bedroom."

"You really don't have to do that," Lee told her.

"Don't try to talk her out of it," Sandy advised, "She's wanted to redo that room since-"

"I stopped needing a playroom," Seth finished for him.

"Exactly," he smiled, "So what color?"

"Blue," Lee sighed and took a bite of her bagel; realizing things were destined to be drastically different here.

* * *

"So, Lee what do you think of your first sailing experience?" Seth asked as he worked with his boat. 

"It's nice," she smiled from where she had been lounging on the other side.

"Nice?" Seth looked offended, "I think _Summer Breeze_ is a little more than nice."

"It's great," she rolled her eyes, earning her a warning gaze from her brother. They were in the middle of the ocean and Ryan was still parenting her…brothers…she thought.

"Thanks," he laughed, knowing that she didn't fully mean what she said, but by looking at her, Seth knew she was having a good time.

"So why'd you name it _Summer Breeze_?" she asked, sitting up straight.

"Um, I," Seth began with a stuttered, "It's named after this girl. Summer. Summer Roberts."

"Oh," she smirked, "Would this Summer be the girl you were with at Casino night? The one in the red dress?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing," Lee shrugged, "I just thought she was a little b-" she saw Ryan shoot her another glare, "High-maintenance."

"Well, yeah, but that's Summer," Seth countered, "Plus she's hot."

"Boys," she groaned and glanced at Ryan, "And don't you dare tell me I'm being hypersensitive."

"I wasn't going to say a thing," Ryan defended.

"Right," she returned her focus to Seth, "So this Summer, does she even know your name?"

"Well, sort of."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked getting no response, "That's what I thought. There's no reason she shouldn't know you. You're Seth Cohen."

"That's kind of his problem," Ryan joked.

"Hey!" Seth complained.

"Well it's true!"

"Yeah, but…"

"Anyway," Lee interrupted, "Based on that 'little party' we attended, I'm guessing that your high school is filled with a bunch of cookie-cutter Newport trust fund teens, right?"

"I prefer to call them 'Newpsies in Training,'" he nodded, "But yeah."

"So I'm sure they're not into that whole emo-thing you've got going on."

"And this is supposed to make me feel better, how?"

"You need more confidence," she continued, "You're family is like the richest in Newport, right? So, you should command respect."

"Easier said than done," Seth muttered.

"Life's tough. Get over it," she returned to lounging, ignoring the look her brother was sending her.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to come?" Ryan asked Lee one more time. 

"You're leaving me at a beach," she gestured at the Newport pier they were standing on, "I'll be fine."

"It's not you I'm worried about," he glanced at a group of preppy bikini clad girls and back at his sister, who were cut-offs and another white tank-top.

"I'll buy a magazine," she smirked, "You'll be back in what, an hour?"

"Yeah."

"No," Seth answered at the same time.

"What?" Ryan questioned, "You're kidding."

"Have you seen this list?" Seth held up the list of required items Kirsten had attached to the credit card.

"I don't need all this," he scanned the list while Lee read over his shoulder.

"I think you need some ties," she grinned.

"Just wait until you see yours," Seth warned, "You'll go in and come out three hours later with a mountain of clothes and like three little black Gucci dresses that will appear identical to everyone but my mother."

"Thanks, Seth," she groaned.

"Have a fun afternoon," he smiled, "While you can."

"Stay out of trouble," Ryan added.

"Bye!" she waved and turned to leave. Lee looked around and realized that shopping with her older brother may have actually been a better option. She gave a group of girls a disgusted look, she was already sick of Newport.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for those who reviewed…if you haven't reviewed yet, please do…I'll love you forever! (But not in a creepy way…I promise!) 


	5. Fashion Island

Disclaimer: Not mine…

A/N: I really should be studying for my Spanish midterm or at least updating my other fic…but such is life! Many thanks to Spykid18, SVOC Luva, Co, Dogsbody, Kursk, and jhhhhjfjk89 for the reviews. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Fashion Island**

After the boys had left, Lee had spent the rest of the morning reading by the water. Using the 'lunch money' Kirsten and Sandy had given her she ordered a half sandwich at little café. As she ate, she spotted Seth's beloved Summer and Marissa, the neighbor eating in a booth a few feet away.

Lee watched them have an animated conversation, wondering what exactly made these girls tick. The entire Newport scene seemed so fake, and she was amazed that anyone could keep the entire act up that long. Summer stood up suddenly and hugged Marissa before leaving the restaurant. With her friend gone, Marissa spotted Lee watching her. 'Damn' Lee thought, but gave the other girl a smile and a wave.

"Hi," Marissa walked over with a smile. When they met at Casino Night, they really didn't hit it off, but since the Atwood's were going to be a permanent part of the Newport scene, she figured she could give Lee another chance, "Can I join you?"

"Sure," Lee hid a grimace, trying to give this girl another chance, "Um, I wanted to apologize about when we first met. I was a bit of bitch. Sorry."

"No problem, you had a lot going on."

"That's an understatement," she muttered and Marissa smiled.

"So, you and Ryan are both staying at the Cohen's?"

"Yeah, so I guess we're neighbors."

"Yeah," they lapsed into a silence, "Where are the guys?"

"Shopping."

"Shopping?"

"That's what I said."

"Sorry," Marissa smiled in amusement, "It's just I can't picture Ryan at Fashion Island."

"Wait, Fashion Island?"

"It's the name of Newport's Mall."

"Figures."

"What?"

"Just the name," Lee rolled her eyes, "It's so…Newport."

"What you call malls in Chino?"

"We don't have malls in Chino," she deadpanned.

"You're kidding."

"No," she laughed, "Of course we have malls in Chino, but we just call them malls."

"Cute."

"Thanks."

"So why are the boys shopping?"

"Kirsten decided that Ryan and I need to expand our wardrobe," she shrugged, "Apparently wife-beaters aren't very Newport."

"Well, not exactly," Marissa smiled, "So why aren't you shopping with them?"

"I'm guessing you don't have any brothers, right?"

"Nah, just a little sister."

"I figured, because if you did, you'd know that shopping with big brother is never fun."

"You're probably right."

"I am," she smiled, "But Kirsten's taking me shopping this afternoon."

"That should be fun."

"Seth made it sound like it would be torture."

"That is because Seth is a guy."

"Well, he may have a point," Lee admitted, "Shopping for me has always consisted of hitting a couple thrift shops. I don't know if I'm ready for the Newport Shopping Experience."

"We'll just have to practice," she stood up, "Come on."

"Come where?" she stood up slowly.

"There's some cute boutiques a block from here," Marissa explained, "We can window shop."

"Sure," she agreed, "It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Thanks," she teased.

* * *

"Congratulations man," Seth slapped Ryan on the shoulder as they loaded the last of his bags into the Range Rover, "You just survived your first 'Fantasy Island' shopping experience.

"Thanks," Ryan slammed the trunk closed, "I can't believe we bought that much."

"Believe it, because in the O.C. we are all about excess," he got into the car, "But you've been to the parties, so you know that."

"Yeah."

"I'm vibrating. It's probably your sister," Seth announced, grabbing the cell phone from his pocket, "Hello, Marissa?" he answered in surprise and Ryan suddenly looked interested, "Yeah, no, that's cool. We'll see you there," he closed the phone and looked at Ryan, "That was Marissa Cooper."

"I figured," he said dryly, "What did she want?"

"She is with your sister," he started backing the car from the space.

"Lee and Marissa?"

"Apparently they're window shopping," he glanced over at Ryan, "Why are you so shocked?"

"Have you not met my sister?"

"Yeah man, she's living with us."

"She and Marissa have nothing in common."

"Except for you," Seth grinned and Ryan groaned, "Interesting."

* * *

"Seth said they'll pick you up here," Marissa put away her cell phone, "Come on; let's grab some iced coffees while we wait." 

"You can get yourself something, I'm not thirsty."

"Yeah right," she laughed, "It's sweltering out here."

"I'm good," Lee lied. In truth, she was out of money. She had spent what Kirsten had given her on lunch, her magazine, and the chunky beaded necklace she found with Marissa.

"My treat," she led her inside, "Besides, my friend Summer is meeting me here."

"Summer Roberts?"

"You know her?" Marissa asked in surprise as they got in line.

"Not really," she said quickly, not wanting to mention Seth's infatuation, "I just saw her in passing at Casino Night."

"Oh okay," she turned to order, "Could I get a small iced mocha and…"

"Another small iced mocha," Lee finished, "Thanks Marissa."

"No problem," she smiled as she paid, "You'll like Summer."

"Sure."

"Trust me," Marissa laughed as they got their drinks, "She's a nice person."

"Sure," Lee repeated, taking a sip.

"Look…"

"Coop!" a pretty brunette interrupted them.

"Hey, Sum," Marissa smiled, "We were just talking about you."

"You were?" Summer glanced at Lee, quickly assessing her appearance.

"Yeah we were," she shot her friend a 'be nice' look, "This is Lee Atwood, Ryan's sister. She's staying with the Cohen's too."

"Nice to meet you," Lee offered her hand with a big fake smile.

"Same here," Summer noticed Lee's purse, "I like that purse."

"Really, this?" she held up her small canvas tote that had a handprint and the word 'hand bag' printed on it.

"Yeah, it's kitschy," Summer gave a genuine smile and Marissa gave her a surprised look, "What? I like kitsch."

"So, you want to sit outside?" Marissa asked, noticing that Summer already had her drink.

"Fine by me," Summer looked at Lee again, "You go thrifting, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Lee tried not get upset by the callous assumption that because she was from Chino she could not afford to shop in 'real' stores.

"Cool. I've always wanted to go, but I would have no idea where to go. I mean, I know of some, but they just seem so sketch, and I don't want to go somewhere sketch," she rambled, "We should go sometimes."

"Um, sure," she looked up and was grateful to see the Cohen's Land Rover, "Well that's my ride," she stood up and grabbed her purse, "Thanks for coffee, Marissa."

"Anytime," she smiled, "Bye."

"Bye," Summer added with a wave.

"Bye," Lee practically jumped into the Land Rover, "Drive."

"What?" Seth asked waving at Marissa and Summer, "Don't you want to…"

"Seth. Drive. Now!" she ordered.

"Never do that again," he shuddered as put the car in drive.

"What?" she asked relaxing into the seat, happy to be free of Marissa and Summer. Lee had actually enjoyed herself a bit with Marissa, but it just was so weird.

"One word sentences," he explained, "You sound like my mom. It's creepy."

"I'll work on it," Lee glanced at the bags that filled the back of the car and threw her brother an evil smile, "How was shopping?"

"Fine," Ryan shrugged.

"Good," she grinned.

"How was girl time?" he shot back.

"Fine," she shrugged.

"Good," he replied and they fell into silence.

"Well, aren't you two interesting," Seth rolled his eyes and adjusted the radio, "But that's okay, because we've got Death Cab."

* * *

"You changed," Seth looked up from the video game he was playing with Ryan when Lee sat down on one of the side chairs. 

"Yeah, so?" she crossed her legs and propped them up on the arm of the chair, careful not to give the boys a show. She still wore her white tank top, but had switched from cut-offs to a brown skirt. With her new necklace around her neck, Lee felt like she could almost pass for someone living in Newport or at least someone living in the numbered streets on a shopping spree.

"Nothing," Seth shrugged, "I'm just making conversation because lord knows you two won't."

"What are you playing?" Lee ignored his comment.

"Grand Theft Auto," Ryan answered, also wanted to prove Seth wrong.

"Did you choose that one?" she smirked as she watched her brother steal cars through virtual reality.

"I figured I'd be good at it," he joked back.

"I bet Trey would be better," Lee joked back before she realized what she had said. Back home that was the kind of thing the Atwood siblings would all laugh about. It's not that they openly condoned the crime, it was just an unavoidable part of their life, "Sorry, bad joke."

"Hey guys!" Kirsten's voice interrupted the awkwardness, "I'm home."

"We're in the TV room," Seth called and she walked into the room, "How was work?"

"Good," Kirsten looked at the teenagers in the room; this was a first for the Cohen house, since Seth was an only child and had never had friends, "How was your day?"

"Good," Seth answered for all of them since Ryan and Lee only gave a half smile in response.

"Did you complete the list?"

"Yes ma'am," Seth saluted.

"Thank you again, Kirsten," Ryan finally said, "You really didn't have to do this, and I'll be you back."

"Don't be ridiculous Ryan," Kirsten shook her head, "You two aren't just tenants in our here, you're members of the household, which means you're going to have to get used to Sandy and Me giving you things, okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded without giving up on his plans to get a job, "But thanks."

"You're welcome," Kirsten smiled and turned to Lee, "Just let me change out of my clothes and then we'll head out, okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Give me five minutes," Kirsten left the room.

"T-minus five minutes until the most terrifying shopping experience of your life," Seth warned.

"I heard that!" Kirsten called from the stairs.

"I said terrific!" Seth shouted back and then whispered, "Terrifying!"

* * *

"Very cute," Kirsten smiled when Lee stepped out in the dressing room in Neimun Marcus wearing an olive green skirt and simple yet classy peach top. 

"Thank you," she smiled, happy that Kirsten approved of the outfit she had selected. Kirsten was supportive of whatever Lee chose herself, but would not hesitate to give her opinion if she thought it did not look good. Some may have been bothered by this, but Lee enjoyed her honesty.

"Now put on the one I picked out," she ordered. This was how they had done things since they arrived at the mall. When they entered a store, Lee would naturally gravitate toward the sale rack and select some clothes. Kirsten had quickly picked up on Lee's style and would select similar clothes from the non-sales part of the store.

"So?" Lee emerged from the dressing room again, this time wearing a black, cobalt, and green skirt with a matching blue top and fitted green blazer.

"I love it!" Kirsten clapped her hands, "Do you like it?"

"Yeah," this was a bit preppier than something she would have chosen in Chino, but it was not over the top; Kirsten had done a good job catering to Lee's preferences.

"Good, it's yours," she smiled, "Now change back into your stuff while I check out, and then we'll grab some dinner."

"Sure," Lee stepped back into the dressing room, passing the clothes to Kirsten. As she changed back into her own clothes, she took a moment to breathe. Seth was right in warning her that the Kirsten Cohen shopping experience was a marathon. They had only been to Macy's and Neimun Marcus and they had tripled Lee's wardrobe. Granted, her wardrobe was small, but that did not take away from the intensity of the experience.

"I figured we could grab some food at Mariposa," Kirsten smiled when Lee came out. She had already bought they closed and sent them to her car with the valet, "Since it's right here in the store."

"Okay."

"All right then," she smiled again, trying her best to prevent the awkwardness, but Lee barely spoke in full sentences so it was difficult, "This way."

* * *

Kirsten and Lee sat on the outdoor terrace overlooking the ocean at the Mariposa restaurant. Kirsten ordered the grilled shrimp salad while Lee ordered one with mandarin oranges. With the waiter gone, Kirsten was determined to find out more about the newest member of their family. 

"After we're done eating there are just a couple more shops we need to visit," she began.

"More?" Lee asked incredulously.

"Yes," she laughed, "All we have so far are the basics. You need more dress clothes."

"You bought me three dresses."

"Those were cocktail dresses suitable for evening events," Kirsten explained, "I figured we could hit Anthropologie to find some that are casual for daytime events. And then we need to get you something formal for Cotillion."

"Cotillion?" she raised an eyebrow, "As in debutantes in white dresses?"

"Yes, it's next weekend," she took a sip of her water, "And next year you can be a deb, if you'd like."

"We'll see."

"Okay," she decided to change the subject so as not to freak out Lee, "And we'll also have to stop at Victoria's Secret to get you some things."

"Look, I've got that covered," she said quickly.

"You're starting high school, you're older, more mature, so you deserve some nice things," Kirsten said and Lee hid a laugh, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Lee."

"I can't believe you just offered to by me sexy lingerie."

"I did not offer to do that!" she said indignantly, "I offered to get you underwear. There was nothing said about it being sexy."

"Whatever," she shook her head.

"Because there is no need for someone your age to need sexy lingerie," Kirsten said seriously.

"Of course not," she thought how freaked Kirsten would be if she heard about Lee's youthful indiscretions; there weren't a lot, but there were a few.

"I mean it."

"Got it," Lee paused, "And I don't worry, I know all about STD's and protection, but there's no need for me to actually use it."

"Good," she looked relieved to be free of that discussion.

"Good," she smirked at Kirsten's discomfort as the waiter set down their salads, "Don't worry, I'm not pregnant."

"I should hope not," she laughed, "Is there a man in your life?"

"Not really."

"And that means?" Kirsten asked, sounding more like a teenaged girl than a real estate mogul.

"Well, there's Luis and we'd…um…hang out," it was Lee's turn to feel awkward, "But Ryan didn't really approve. Luis is a few months older than Ryan, and tended to hang out with Trey's crowd."

"Ah," she nodded, "I've noticed that Ryan's very protective of you."

"Yeah, it's weird," Lee took a bite of her salad, "He's like fourteen months older than me and acts like he's my dad, but I guess someone had to."

"What's the story with your dad?" she asked and added quickly, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Someone my mom was dating, he split when he found out she was pregnant," she stared at her salad, "My mom refused to talk about it, but Trey told me his name was Joe."

"No last name?" Kirsten looked surprised and Lee just shook her head slightly, "Uh, where was Ryan's father."

"Rick was serving 2-3 for something, I don't know," she shrugged, "I was eighteen months when he came back and I guess he was okay with things. When I was seven Rick was arrested for the armed robbery, and that's when we moved to Chino."

"You were in Fresno before that, right?"

"Yeah," Lee could tell they were about to lapse into silence, "Um, have you always lived in Newport?"

"Pretty much," she answered, "I went to college at Berkley, and Sandy and I lived in San Francisco until Seth was six. At one point we were living in the back of a mail truck."

"A mail truck?" that was the last thing Lee expected to hear.

"Yeah," Kirsten remembered fondly, "My Dad never wanted me to go to Berkeley and he really didn't want me to marry Sandy. I wanted to be independent, so we supported ourselves."

"What brought you back to all this?" she gestured at the lavish restaurant.

"My mom was sick, cancer."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Kirsten smiled sadly, "After that, I started working for my Dad at Newport Group and Sandy got a job with the public defender's office here."

"And now you're having lunch with the sister of one of his clients," Lee smirked, "Bet you never thought that would happen."

"Honestly?" she laughed, "Never would have dreamt it."

"Neither had I."

* * *

A/N: Please review…you know you want to! 


	6. Casa Cohen

Disclaimer: Not mine…

A/N: I have a midterm coming up, so it'll be a while until the next one, and I apologize if this one is similar to the show for the first half…I just didn't know how else to write it. Many thanks to Spykid18, SVOC Luva, Co, Dogsbody, Kursk, jhhhhjfjk89, slimkay for the reviews. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Casa Cohen**

Seth and Ryan sat on the couch playing a video game. Lee sat next them watching them play with the same intensity as the boys, who were actually playing.

"Oh, oh," Seth laughed as Ryan attempted to kill is character, "Oh really? You think so?"

"I do." Ryan argued back.

"Well, we'll see about that, Monkey Pox," Seth said back.

"Monkey pox?" Lee rolled her eyes, "Who says monkey pox?"

"Player 1 wins," the game announced.

"Losers apparently," Lee smiled at Seth who sighed dramatically as Ryan looked at him smugly.

"So the pupil has become the teacher," Seth passed the controller to Lee, "You're up. Good luck."

"Thanks. Get ready, Ry, because I am going to kick your…" she looked up to see Sandy and Kirsten walk in, both dressed in business clothes and looking serious, "Hi."

"Hey guys!" Sandy greeted.

"Hey," Ryan set down his controller.

"Who died?" Seth joked.

"Seth, we need to talk to Ryan and Lee alone," Kirsten said and both Seth and Ryan began to look a little guilty.

"Okay," Seth stood up, "But if this has to do with the rug though, I just want to tell you that neither of them had anything to do with it."

"What about the rug?" she looked down at the rug.

"I'm going to go now," Seth quickly made his exit, leaving Kirsten looking at the rug.

"So, Kirsten and I went to child services this morning," Sandy began sitting down on the chair and Kirsten moved to stand next to him, "And we told them that, uh, that we want both of you to stay with us," he explained and both Lee and Ryan began to look a little hopeful, "But there's a catch. Because you're minors, the only way they'll allow that to happen is if we assume all legal responsibility for you guys."

"We can't ask you guys to do that," Ryan said quickly.

"Yeah, it's too much," Lee echoed.

"Well, you don't have to," Sandy smiled, "We're asking you."

"We've all talked about it. And we want to be your legal guardians. We want you to be part of the family," Kirsten looked at them hopefully, "If you want to be..."

"What if it doesn't work?" Ryan asked, sharing a concerned look with his sister.

"Well, how do you mean?" Kirsten asked.

"Well," he looked at Lee to see if she wanted to say anything, but she made it clear that she was deferring to older brother on this one, "What if something happens and... and you guys change your mind."

"Like what? You steal a car? You burn down a house? You beat up the captain of the water polo team?" Sandy asked with a smile, "Those ships have sailed, my friend."

"What if I do something?" Lee asked nervously.

"Well, Kirsten assured me that you're not pregnant," he joked and Lee blushed slightly, "As long as you stay that way and have no plans of challenging your brother's rap sheet, then we're good."

"You just have to promise us you'll stay out of trouble," Kirsten told both of them, but then looked pointedly at Ryan, "From now on... no more fights."

"You're still on probation," Sandy warned Ryan specifically, "And child services will be up our ass all the time."

"No more trouble," Ryan said gratefully, "I promise."

"Me too," Lee grinned, matching Sandy and Kirsten.

"Well," Sandy stood up along with Ryan and Lee hand, "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks, guys," Ryan said as he shook hands with Sandy.

"Yeah, thanks," Lee added as Kirsten gave her a gentle hug.

"No, thank you," Sandy hugged Lee, and she tensed slightly at his touch. Looking over at Kirsten and Ryan, he noticed how awkward Ryan was about hugging her back. Sandy knew that for both of the kids the 'happy home' was going to be an adjustment.

**"**Okay, Seth," Kirsten called loudly, "You can come out now."

Seth popped his head around the corner from the kitchen with a smile. Sandy and Kirsten laughed at their son, and stepped out of the room to give the kids some privacy.

"You knew about this and didn't say anything?" Ryan asked as Seth sauntered into the room.

"You're terrible," Lee added.

"I didn't want to jinx it," he shrugged shaking hands with Ryan, "You're Cohen's now," he threw his arm over Lee's shoulder, "Welcome to a life of insecurity and paralyzing self-doubt."

"You make it sound so appealing," Lee rolled here eyes.

**"**Yeah," Ryan took a deep breath, "Now, all I have to do is... stay out of trouble."

"That could be…difficult," Seth looked at Lee who slipped out from under his arm, "What do you have to do?"

"As long as I'm not pregnant, I'm good."

"An admirable goal," he smiled, "But now we must focus on how to celebrate."

"We could just hang out here," Ryan suggested.

"No," he shook his head, "This is a monumental moment. You two have just officially been welcomed into the Casa Cohen, we need to cherish this day."

"How about we go to the pier," Ryan suggested, "You bring your skateboard, I'll take my bike and you…"

"I'll take a book and relax on the beach while you two do whatever 'guy stuff' you like to do," Lee finished for him, "Sound good?"

"Uh, sure," Seth agreed.

"Just let me go change," she pushed past them, "I'll be back in a minute."

"She's controlling, you know that?" Seth asked Ryan.

"You think?" Ryan shook his head and laughed, thinking about how all of this might just actually work giving Lee and him a real family.

* * *

Lee sat at one of the tables near the edge of the beach wearing board shorts and a simple tank over the bikini Kirsten had bought her. She had contemplated actually venturing onto the sand, but the overwhelming sight of bleached blond forced her away from the center of the beach. Adjusting to Newport was clearly going to be a slow process. 

She looked up from her book to see a guy her age sit down at the table opposite of hers. He had sandy blond hair, wore workout clothes, and was drinking a bottle of water. From Lee's perspective, he was tall and skinny, but also muscular, and she assumed that he was a runner.

Deciding that he was probably another spoiled Newport kid, Lee returned to her reading. She was reabsorbed into the plotline of her book when someone grabbed it from her hands, "Hey!"

"_All the Pretty Horses_."

"Do you mind?" she glared up to find the guy she had been observing earlier.

"Sorry, I was curious," he thumbed through the pages, "Do you like it?"

"Um, I guess," she shrugged as he handed the book back to her.

"I've never been a big Cormac McCarthy fan," he offered his hand, "I'm Matt."

"Lee," she shook it, thinking how his blue eyes made up for the fact he probably had a trust fund worth more than her old house, "You want to join me?"

"If you don't mind," he sat down opposite of her, "You new around here?"

"Yeah," Lee smiled, "I take it your not?"

"Newport born and raised," he grinned, "But I'm not sure if I really should be proud of that."

"It's not that bad here," she teased.

"The locations great," he looked over at a group of surfers walking past them, "It's the people."

"They can't be all bad," she laughed, "I'm sure they have more depth."

"I like that you're optimistic, even if it makes you tragically wrong," Matt told her, "But once you get to Harbor you'll understand completely."

"Harbor?"

"It's the private high school here," he explained, "You will be going to high school, won't you?"

"Of course; I'll be a freshman," Lee paused, "We just haven't figured out the details yet."

"I see. Well, I'll be a freshman too. But my brother will be a sophomore, and he is the school's golden boy."

"What do you mean?"

"He plays soccer and water polo, is dating the social chair, and is the ideal to which all the harbor kids aspire," he mocked.

"That was a little harsh."

"Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy, but he's just a bit one-dimensional," he clarified, "And pretty much everyone else at Harbor is the same."

"Now that you've told me that, maybe I won't go to Harbor," she made a disgusted face, "I mean, there are other schools, right?"

"None as good as Harbor," he said matter-of-factly, "Besides, I need you there."

"You need me?"

"Well," Matt backtracked, "You seem normal."

"Thanks," she feigned offended.

"What I mean is, you're not corrupted by the O.C. world."

"Ah, well, that's probably because I'm not from around here."

"Where are you from?"

"Chino," she said quickly. Part of her wanted to hide the truth and blend in with this world, but enough people had seen the catastrophe of Casino Night, so sooner or later the truth would come out.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Lee glared, "Is that a problem?"

"No," he answered quickly, "It's you're the second person here from Chino and…oh…are you related to that Ryan whatever?"

"He's my older brother," she half-smirked as she watched him figure it out, "And it's Atwood."

"You were at Casino Night, right?" Matt asked the question Lee had been dreading, "With the Cohen's?"

"Yeah."

"So are you staying with them?"

"Yeah," she smiled, relieved that he did not comment on her mother's behavior, "They're great people."

"So I've heard," he spotted his brother approaching, "Oh no."

"What?"

"Don't look now, but my brother, his girlfriend, and her best friend are approaching," he hid a shudder.

"They can't be that bad," she casually glanced over her shoulder, "Please tell me Marissa Cooper is not your brother's girlfriend."

"Okay, I won't."

"This is just great," she groaned.

"Hey, just because Luke hates your brother, it doesn't mean he'll hate you."

"So now you're the optimist?"

"It'll be fine."

"Whatever," Lee groaned and plastered on a fake happy smile.

* * *

A/N: Shorter than the last, I know and I'm sorry. Next chapter will be longer and will be include more of the teens interacting as a whole and some more adjusting to the 'Casa Cohen.' Please review…you know you want to! 


	7. Books

Disclaimer: Not mine…

A/N: I really should be reviewing for my history midterm, but I just couldn't get this out of my head. Many thanks to Spykid18, SVOC Luva, Co, Dogsbody, Kursk, jhhhhjfjk89, slimkay, and Leentje for the reviews. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Books **

"Hey bro!" Luke came over and slapped Matt on the shoulder, "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Lee," she answered for him, trying to ignore the way he was casually checking her out, "I take it you're Luke?"

"Yeah," he nodded, slightly taken aback by her attitude.

"Hey Lee," Marissa said brightly slipping under Luke's arm.

"Marissa, good to see you," Lee smiled, "You too Summer."

"Hi," Summer said back, still not too sure how she felt about the female version of Chino.

"Lee's staying with the Cohen's," Marissa explained for Luke's benefit.

"She's Chino's sister," Summer threw in, wanting to see Luke's reaction.

"That's…cool," he replied, after Marissa elbowed him slightly.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Matt asked, sensing the tension, which could be felt within a hundred yard radius.

"Meeting up with the guys to catch some afternoon waves, you wanna come?" Luke answered and looked at Lee to half-extend the conversation, "The girls are going sunbathe."

"Come on, Lee," Marissa smiled, "It'd be fun."

"Um," Lee began, not really wanting a pity invitation to sunbathe. Thankfully she looked over to see Seth approaching on skateboard and Ryan on bike, "I actually think I'm going to be heading back to the Cohen's."

"Your entourage?" Matt joked.

"Yeah," she smiled and stood up, "Hey guys."

"Hi," they both greeted her and the rest of the group.

"Hi Summer," Seth added.

"Cohen," she glared back.

"Oh, Seth, I'm glad we ran into you," Marissa smiled, "I wanted to make sure that you're still going to be a white knight."

"I'm you're man," he smiled at Summer, "And so is Ryan."

"Great," Marissa smiled.

"Well, we better get going," Lee said quickly hoping to get out of there before Luke and Ryan got into another fight and before Seth could throw himself at Summer.

"We'll see you at practice then?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah," Seth grabbed it skateboard, clearly not wanting to leave Summer.

"Nice talking to you, Matt," Lee climbed onto the pegs on the back of Ryan's bike, "Bye guys!"

"Why did you make us leave?" Seth asked as they left the others.

"Because you were about to make an ass out of yourself," Lee told him honestly.

"Was not."

"You were one step away from throwing yourself at Summer," she smiled, "Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"Right, but…"

"Hey," Ryan interrupted, "What's this 'White Knight' thing you committed me to?"

"It's for Cotillion," Seth answered.

"Cotillion?"

"You know, debutantes, white dresses, and guys in tuxes, tails, and gloves," she squeezed her brother's shoulder, "It's this Saturday."

"How do you know all this?" he asked his sister.

"Um, Kirsten told me," she bit her lip, "I wasn't supposed to say anything until later, but since Seth spilled the beans, you deserve to know."

"And before you get mad," Seth continued quickly, "We only kept this from you because my mom didn't want to give you a chance to come up with excuses. This is one of her favorite Newport events. Actually, she has a lot of favorite events, so I'm not sure. But this is definitely in the top ten."

"Do I seriously have to wear tails?" Ryan asked in a resigned voice.

"Well, yeah," Seth admitted, "But they really look good with the gloves."

"Oh god," Ryan shook his head.

"Don't worry, you'll look cute," she patted his shoulder.

"Watch it Lee," he warned, "I could throw you from this bike so fast…"

"That wouldn't be very noble, Mr. White Knight," she taunted back.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Ryan popped a small wheelie.

"Ahhh!" she squealed, grabbing his shoulders tightly, "I'll stop."

"Good," he smiled triumphantly and Seth just laughed at them both.

* * *

"I leave for one hour and you completely transform this place," Sandy smiled from the doorway of Seth's former playroom. The furniture had arrived the day before, and after the kids had left, Sandy had helped Kirsten transfer all of Lee's belongings from the guest room into her new room to surprise her. When he had left her, the clothing from the shopping spree were spread all over the bed, but now they were neatly arranged in closets and doors. 

"I work fast," she smiled from where she had been arranging books on the shelf, "Did you file the papers."

"We are officially legal guardians," he smiled

"Good," she walked over and kissed him, "What you think?"

"That was nice," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I meant the room," she slapped his chest lightly, "Do you l like it?"

"It's great," he surveyed the room, which was a cross between modern and traditional design. All of the furniture was made of pale maple with ebony and amber detailing, creating a seamless flow from desk to dress, to wardrobe and bookshelf. Bed was covered in a cobalt bedspread with accent pillows in varying lighter and dark shades of blue. White breezy curtains against the light blue walls, gave the room a feel reminiscent of the ocean that lay beyond the walls of the room.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Kirsten asked hopefully.

"It's beautiful."

"But is it Lee?" she asked again, "I've tried to read her, but I don't really know what she likes. If she was our daughter…"

"Don't go their honey," he rubbed her arm.

"How can I not?" she sighed, "Lee's only six months older than…"

"Come on," he gently led her out of the room and towards the couch, "Let's sit down."

"Do you think about her?" Kirsten asked softly, leaning into his chest.

"All the time," he answered softly as they both began to remember.

_

* * *

It was the summer after Seth's first birthday. Kirsten had just earned her undergraduate degree in art history and business administration and Sandy had completed law school. After graduating, Kirsten began doing appraisals at a local auction firm and she came home from work that night with news. _

_"Hi Mommy," Sandy greeted when she walked through the door and little Seth gurgled happily._

_"Hi honey," she kissed Sandy and then picked up her son, "How's my boy?"_

_"How was your day?" Sandy asked as Kirsten sat down on the floor with him and Seth._

_"Good," she answered a little too quickly._

_"What's going on?" he was immediately suspicious._

_"Um," she paused, "I'm pregnant."_

_"That's…" he kissed her quickly, "Wonderful!"_

_

* * *

Kirsten walked around the kitchen preparing breakfast for Seth, who sat patiently in his high-chair. The pregnancy had been going well and she was now almost six months pregnant with their daughter. They had found that out two weeks before during the ultrasounds, the picture from which were hanging on the fridge. Suddenly she felt a stabbing pain her stomach and doubled over. This could not be happening. _

_"Sandy!" she called desperately, sinking the floor. She was not going to lose her baby, there was no way. Seth began crying as Sandy raced into the room still wet from the shower, "The baby."_

_

* * *

She was gone. The doctors said it was a severe placental abruption that required an emergence cesarean section. Sandy had wanted to stay with his wife, but the doctors refused. The goal of the surgery was to stop the bleeding and save Kirsten, at under six months, it would take a miracle for their daughter to have survived. They didn't get their miracle. _

_When Kirsten woke up, Sandy insisted that he tell her the news about their daughter. As hard as it was for him, she needed to hear it from her husband that their baby was gone and that she would be unable to have anymore children. That first night was spent with Sandy squeezed next to Kirsten in the hospital bed with Seth between them providing immeasurable comfort to his parents._

* * *

"You okay?" Sandy asked Kirsten after a few minutes of silence. 

"Yeah," she smiled slightly, "Sometimes I just get caught up on the memories."

"I know," he ran his fingers through her blond hair, "I do too."

"I just wonder what she'd have been like," she sighed, "Would she have liked dressing up like a princess for parties or prefer hitting the surf with her dad?"

"I think she would have done both."

"Really?" she looked up at him.

"Yeah," he kissed the top of her head and they sat like that for another minute or two, "Come on, we should eat before the food gets cold."

"You got food?" Kirsten's stomach growled, "Sorry."

"Thai," he answered with a smile.

"My favorite."

"I know," he took her hand and led her into the kitchen.

* * *

"Stop!" Seth demanded when he walked into the kitchen to see his parents cleaning up the garbage from their late lunch, "Don't move!" 

"What?" Sandy froze with an empty carton in his hands.

"You ordered Thai food without us!" he declared indignantly, while Lee and Ryan just watched with amusement.

"Is that it?" Kirsten returned to wiping down the counter, having been legitimately concerned that there was a problem for a moment.

"Mom, I love Thai food, Ryan loves Thai food," Seth pointed to Ryan and gave Lee a puzzled look, "And Lee – well, I don't really know – probably would love it too."

"It's past three o'clock," Kirsten argued, "And you cannot expect us to believe that you did not eat lunch while you were out."

"What if we wanted a snack?" Seth asked, clearly not about to give up.

"Then you can have the leftovers in the fridge," Sandy told him.

"That's all I wanted to hear. Mom, you should let him talk more," Seth smirked and Kirsten rolled her eyes. Seth proceeded to ignore her, opened the fridge, and turned to his friends, "You hungry?"

"Sure," Ryan shrugged, he was a teenage guy, of course he was hungry.

"Yeah," Lee slipped her purse from her shoulder, "Let me just put this away."

"Lee, wait," Kirsten stopped her, "Your new room is ready."

"Really?"

"Kirsten's been working on it all morning," Sandy confirmed.

"You didn't have to…"

"I wanted to," Kirsten nudged her shoulder, "Come on."

"Wow," Lee whispered when she walked into the room. It was perfect.

"Do you like it?" Kirsten followed her into the room with Sandy.

"Yes," she walked over the bookshelf, "Thanks."

"We had those books lying around, and I figured that since you like to read…" Kirsten trailed off when she noticed Lee's demeanor tense, 'Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, it's great," Le lied, making a beeline past the adults to the door, "I just need some air."

"Hey, Lee," Seth began when she entered the kitchen, but she quickly exited through the sliding door, "Well, I guess she doesn't want Thai," Seth shrugged and went back to picking at his carton of food.

"Where's Lee?" Kirsten asked as she and Sandy entered the kitchen seconds later.

"Outside," Seth answered.

"What happened?" Ryan gave them an accusatory glance. He knew that Lee became upset after leaving the kitchen.

"Nothing," Sandy told him, "Kirsten showed her the room, and Lee got upset and left."

"Okay," Ryan felt guilty for jumping to the wrong conclusion, "Sorry."

"Don't worry," Kirsten smiled, "I understand the 'big brother' instinct."

"Yeah," Sandy placed his hands on her shoulders, "You should see her around her little sister, who really doesn't des…"

"Could we not talk about Hailey right now?" she interrupted, "We need to find Lee."

"She's at the beach," Seth said, looking out the window.

"I'll go," Ryan offered immediately.

"No," Kirsten stepped in, 'Let me."

"But…"

"I have a feeling this is less 'big brother' and more 'parent,'" she explained.

"And that's our job now," Sandy added, "If Kirsten fails, then you can go."

"Okay," Ryan agreed, "Good luck. You'll need it, she can be a pain."

"Thanks," Kirsten laughed as she left the kitchen, "I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

"Can I join you?" Kirsten carefully sat down in the sand next to Lee. When she noticed the girl was crying, she immediately wrapped her arms around Lee, "It's okay, sweetie." 

"I'm sorry," Lee sniffed a minute later pulling herself back from Kirsten's arms, I shouldn't have just run off like that."

"It's okay."

'No, it's not!" she shook Kirsten's arm from her shoulder, "You've taken me into your home, given me a beautiful room, and I repay you by running off. That isn't right."

"Lee, it really is okay," she said gently, placing her arm back over Lee's shoulders. At first Lee stiffened at the touch, but she eventually became comfortable with it, "You can tell me if you don't like the room. I won't be upset."

"It's not about the room!"

"I know," Kirsten told her, "You want to tell me what's really wrong?"

"It's the books."

"The books?"

"I've been here one week and you figured out that I love to read."

"It's not that hard," Kirsten smiled, "You seem to be permanently attached to a book of some sort."

"That's just it," Lee's voice shook, "My own mother has never noticed how I like to read and she's never really known me. Can you imagine what that's like? And now I'm here with people who want to know me and it's just…"

"Different?" she offered rubbing Lee's back. In a way, Kirsten knew where Lee was coming from. Her entire life, Kirsten just wanted her father's affection, and she was still striving for that in the present.

"Yeah."

"This is all very different for us too and there's going to be an adjustment period. There has to be," Kirsten told her, "But this is only going to work if you talk to us. We need to know what's going on in that head of yours."

"Okay," Lee half smiled, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, but stop saying thank you," she stood up, dusted off her pants, and offered Lee her hand, "Let's go inside."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know there wasn't too much of the teens, but I want to have some adjustment time with the Cohens +2. Also, I swear there will be some Cotillion action and it will be different than the show…in a good way…hint, hint! 


	8. Criminals & Cotillion

Disclaimer: All I own is Lee…the rest I'm just borrowing…

A/N: Sorry about the delay, school's been insane! Many thanks to Spykid18, SVOC Luva, Co, Dogsbody, Kursk, jhhhhjfjk89, slimkay, Leentje, Cynthia, and Sharkie2008 for the reviews. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Criminals & Cotillion**

Lee examined herself in the mirror for the third time since she had changed. They were going to the club for cotillion practice, and Lee to find something from the 'Kirsten' portion of her closet to where. Her outfit was not too dressy; it was just a blue and white skirt with a matching blue top, but Lee still felt self-conscious. It was one thing to play dress up in the department store with Kirsten, but to actually go out like this was just not her. Even the cocktail dress for Casino Night was easier, because at least with that it was formal wear, not casual prep. She slipped on the matching ballet flats, grabbed her purse, and headed off to the kitchen to find the boys.

"Hey," she greeted almost nervously when she came across Seth and Ryan standing near the counter talking. In a blue sweater over a white collared shirt, Seth had clearly 'prepped' himself up for the club, but in black pants and a black t-shirt, Ryan looked normal.

"Now don't you look Newport," Seth smiled and Ryan hid a smirk behind him.

"Thanks," Lee slammed her purse on the counter and put her hands on her hips and glared at her brother, "Don't even start with me."

"I didn't say anything," he shrugged

"But I know what you are thinking, so stop," she walked over and poked him in the chest for affect, "I am not wearing any of this by choice."

"So someone dressed you?" Ryan teased.

"Kirsten suggested I wear this," Lee smiled, "And unlike you I want to stay on her good side."

"Ryan's not on her bad side," Seth broke in, "Because if he was neither of you would be here."

"But you have to admit that I've won points in the behavior department, because I haven't committed arson, stolen a car, or gotten into any fights," she listed triumphantly.

"That was an accident, you've never been caught, and you've spent all your time with me and Seth," Ryan listed back.

"Wait," Seth's jaw dropped, "You stole a car?"

"I was really more of an accessory," she brushed off and turned back to Ryan, "I want shopping with Marissa, had coffee with Summer, and met Luke without punching him."

"Give it a couple of weeks," he told her knowingly.

"So what does it mean that you were an accessory?" Seth asked, clearly still caught up on the fact that Lee had a criminal past.

"It means that I did nothing to stop the crime and that I facilitated it in some way," she shrugged.

"Facilitated?"

"I was a decoy a couple times," she shrugged.

"Wow," Seth shook his head, "If my mother found out…"

"Found out what?" Kirsten entered the kitchen.

"Nothing," he answered quickly, "I was just being melodramatic. You know me mom."

"Right," Kirsten smiled, knowing that there was more to it, but also that it would be unnatural for them to tell her everything, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Lee grabbed her purse from the counter.

"You look nice," Kirsten smiled at her.

"Thank you," she smiled back, "You too."

"Thanks," she turned to the boys, "Do you have your jackets?"

"Yeah, Mom," Seth held up his tan sports coat while Ryan grabbed his black one from the chair.

"Good, then let's go."

* * *

"Why is Cotillion so important?" Ryan asked as the pulled up in front of the club.

"It's the annual debutante ball," Kirsten explained handing her keys to the valet, "And is the premier event in Newport."

"Until whatever's next week," Seth muttered.

"It's the day when Newport's most accomplished young women make their formal debut into society," Kirsten continued, ignoring her son.

"Or another excuse for them to get wasted and throw up on themselves," Seth threw in.

"Hey I was lead deb at this same country club not so many years ago," Kirsten shot him a glare.

"The year was…" Seth trailed off mischeviously.

"Hey!" Kirsten warned as they walked in.

"You know what," Ryan looked around the lavish country club hesitantly, "Maybe I should skip it."

"You have to go," Kirsten shook her head, "It's a family tradition and you are part of the family."

"Hello!" Peggy, the event coordinator came over.

"Hi Peggy," Kirsten air kissed with her, "And how's it going?"

"It'll be fine. You know how it is," Peggy sighed and then pointed at the teens, "Two White Knights and a junior deb?"

"Yes," Kirsten smiled, "My foster kids Lee and Ryan."

"Excellent," Peggy smiled, "Seth you remember where we practice?"

"How could I forget," he answered and she stared at him expectantly, "Right, we should get going."

"I'll pick you up at 3," Kirsten told them as she and Peggy went off to work on some other details.

"Did she just say three?" Lee's jaw dropped, "Are we seriously going to be here for three hours?"

"Um, yeah," Seth led them down the hallway.

"What the hel--heck are we going to do for the next three hours?"

"Stupid cotillion stuff," he answered vaguely, "Bowing, curtsying…"

"And dancing?" she looked over his shoulder to see couples standing around dancing on a dance floor.

"Dancing?" Ryan stopped him from walking in, "You didn't tell me there was dancing"

"Well," Seth shrugged, "If I told you there was dancing, I would be here by myself right now."

"I warned him that you didn't like to dance," Lee told her brother.

"That's because I don't," Ryan brooded.

"Uh huh. Nether do I. I just move well," he did this rolling shoulder arm thing, "I'll teach you that one. Huh? Maybe later. You ready?"

"We're ready," Lee smirked, clearly amused by Seth's dancing.

"Hey guys," Marissa found them the minute they stepped into the room. As lead deb, she was checking everyone in on her clipboard, "Lee, I was so excited when Kirsten called to tell me you were going to be a junior deb. You're going to have so much fun."

"I hope so," she plastered on a fake smile.

"Trust me, you will."

"Good," Lee looked over Marissa's shoulder to see Seth mockingly mouth 'you will' back at her, "So where do I go?"

"The junior debs and their partners have a shorter practice and will meet on that side of the room," she glanced down at her clipboard, "I put you with Matt Ward, since you've actually met him."

"Sure," she looked at Ryan before heading over to her side of the room, "Have fun."

"You too," he snarked back at her.

"Now can I introduce you two to your debs?" Marissa asked in her business voice, although clearly amused by the siblings.

"We've already met," Summer sidled up to an awkward looking Ryan.

"Actually, Summer," Marissa corrected, "Ryan's already been promised to someone else."

"I believe that would be you," a redheaded girl joined them.

"I didn't give my date appendicitis," Summer argued, "This is not my fault."

"Hi, I'm Kat Winters," she ignored Summer.

"Ryan Atwood," he shook her hand.

"What about me?" Summer demanded with her hand on her head.

"You're with Seth," Marissa smiled.

"Coop," she grabbed her friend's arm, "A word?"

"Yeah, Sum?" she asked as Summer pulled her away.

"You put me with Cohen?"

"His grandfather's Caleb Nichol, the most powerful man in Newport. I thought you like powerful men."

"I do, but he's Seth Cohen."

"Deal with it, Sum," Marissa laughed and returned to the group, "Kat, Ryan, let me show you where you'll be."

"Well, don't just stand there, Cohen," Summer snapped insistently.

"Seriously?"

"Just remember my choice of date got sick," she led the way to the dance floor.

"Well, don't worry, nothing will put me out of commission," Seth rambled happily, "I will fight through any, and I do mean any, disease to be here."

"Just, don't!" she shuddered and faced him from their spot, "Don't talk to me."

"All right. I get it. Our connection is a little bit deeper than words," he held out his arms and Summer dutifully placed her hand on his shoulder with a nauseated look and a glare, "That's it. I'm done. I'm sorry. A chockfull of quiet starting now."

* * *

"We meet again," Matt smiled when Lee walked over to the group of junior debs and their escorts.

"So we do," Lee smirked, "Why do I feel like you arranged this?"

"All I did was ask Marissa not to put me with Cammie Barrington."

"Who's Cammie?"

"My ex-girlfriend who thinks we're soul mates," he groaned, "She's in the brunette in the green dress at two o'clock."

"I see," she casually looked at the other girl, who was the typical Newport teen, "I'm just a diversion then."

"So I'm using you," he shrugged, "But you really lucked out."

"Really, how so?"

"Because I'm one of the best dancers here."

"Good," she laughed, "Because I am clueless."

"I don't believe that."

"They don't exactly do ballroom in Chino," she bit her lip apprehensively. Unlike her brother, Lee did dance but her specialty was of the hip-hop and R&B variety.

"As I said, I'm an excellent lead," he took her right hand in his, "We hold hands like this."

"Mmhmm."

"And then you put your hand on my shoulder," he told her and she did, "Now don't be afraid to squeeze those muscles."

"What muscles?" she gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"That hurts," he pretended to be wounded, "But I'm a runner, so you're right. The upper body isn't our forte," he placed his hand on the small of her back, "And now we're ready to dance."

"Except that they haven't started the music yet," she smirked.

"Well, this is practice," he began to hum softly, "Just follow me lead. One, two, three. One, two, three."

"Sure," she sighed, but quickly fell in step with Matt.

"You're a natural," he smiled, spinning her once before stopping their practice.

"Thank you," she smiled and gave him a curtsy.

"I see you've got that down," he grinned, "So I guess you're more of a deb than you thought."

"Thanks," she swatted him on the arm and he laughed.

* * *

"Okay. So you guys will be over here. If you want to go ahead and get into waltz position," Marissa led them over to their spot on the dance floor only to have to two of them look completely lost, "Which means Kat, you put your left hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"Like this?" Kat placed her palm on his shoulder.

"Um, No. Here. Watch," she gently nudged Kat out of the way and correctly placed her hand on his shoulder, "Okay? Now, Ryan, you put your right hand on my back," she laughed when she felt his hand on her shoulder blade, "Lower."

"Better?" he asked, after slowly sliding his hand down her back.

"Uh yeah," she answered, suddenly uncomfortable after the moment they just shared, "Good."

"I'd be pretty jealous right now if Chino wasn't gay," Luke walked over with Holly and her date, who laughed at his joke. Marissa stepped out of Ryan's arms but shot Luke the patented girlfriend death glare, "What? No. It doesn't bother me. I mean he's born that way right."

"Thanks," Ryan told Marissa softly without looking at Luke, "I can take it from here."

"Okay," Marissa smiled and gestured for Kat to return."

"You're into her, huh?" Kat observed as Ryan watched Marissa walk away, "Man, are you in trouble."

"I know," he sighed.

"Yeah," she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Come on."

"Sure," Ryan got into position, but his eyes remained on Marissa and Luke doing the same across the room. Peggy started the music and began counting out the beat, so Ryan was forced to look away from the 'happy couple' and focus on the dancing.

"So you're the kid from Chino," Kat said once they fell into a rhythm.

"Uh yeah," he looked at her in surprise, "Is that okay with you?"

"I don't care," she shrugged, "It will probably piss of my grandmother, but that doesn't bother me. I don't want to do this, but she insisted. That's why I didn't have a date. I was hoping I'd have no White Knight and get out of this."

"I'm sorry for messing up your plans."

"I can deal," Kat smiled, "My parents are missionaries and are getting done with their latest trip at the end of the summer, which means I'll be back to my life in Chicago, and I can start erasing this last year from my memory."

"Is life here really that bad?" he looked a little worried.

"No."

"You're lying."

"Only partially," she bit her lip, "There are worse places than here, and my grandmother made it difficult for me. You're staying with the Cohen's so you've already got the nicest family in Newport."

"How do you know so much about me?"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the gossip too."

* * *

"Three hours of dancing," Ryan groaned as they walked over to where the junior debs were getting some last minute instructions on how they would assist debutantes the next night.

"I feel like I could go for three more," Seth said dreamily.

"Ryan!" Marissa joined them quickly, "How was Kat? I figured that since she's not the typical Newport girl. Did it work?"

"Yeah," he smiled awkwardly.

"Great, good," she smiled back.

"Hey!" Holly came up to Marissa and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Hol," she smiled, "I was just going to tell them about the cookout tonight."

"Yeah," Holly popped a piece of gum into her mouth, "It's at my house. I do it every year for Cotillion."

"You didn't do it last year," Seth looked confused.

"Yeah, we did," she popped her gum.

"Ouch," Seth grimaced when it dawned on him.

"See you tonight," she smiled at Marissa and walked away.

"See you there!" Seth called after her.

"You really think that's such a good idea?" Ryan glanced at Luke, who was talking to some friends.

"Yeah, I do. I mean you're living here now and there's no reason we can't all hang out, right?"

"I can think of a reason," Seth muttered.

"Hey Lee," Marissa ignored Seth, "I was just telling the guys about this cookout tonight at my friend Holly's. You should come."

"Um," Lee hesitated and stole a quick glance over at Matt who had joined his brother.

"There will be some great people there," Marissa shared a knowing look with her, "Think about it."

"Yeah, I'm not going," Ryan said once Marissa walked away."

"Wait. Dude, I don't want to go alone," Seth said quickly.

"What about me?" Lee looked upset.

"You're a girl, you don't count," he brushed her off and turned to Ryan who was watching Seth with his arms crossed, "Listen to me. We're like brothers now. Okay? That means we do stuff for each other. For instance, if you do this for me, somewhere down the line, I'm going to be able to do something for you. I don't know what it's going to be yet, but it's going to be awesome! Please?"

"How can you say no to that face?" Lee threw in.

"Fine," Ryan relented.

"Great!" he clapped hi s hands in glee, "It'll be great, I tell you, great!"

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Let me know! Next chapter will be the party, and it will be different (in a good way) than the show's version, I promise.


	9. Get Down Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the actual characters or any music by Kanye West…the only thing I have any claim to are my original characters of Lee and Matt.

A/N: I really should be reading _Faust_ but this is so much more fun. First of all I use the song _Gold Digger_ in this, and I am fully aware that my fic takes place before it technically came out, but it inspired part of this chapter so I had to include it. As always, thanks to my wonderful reviewers:

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Get Down Girl**

"That was weird," Lee said to Ryan and Seth when they reached the pool house. They had returned from cotillion practice to find Sandy in the kitchen waiting for Kirsten.

"What?" Seth flopped onto the bed, landing on his back.

"Your parents," She sat down as well, "It felt off."

"I guess," he shrugged, staring up at the ceiling.

"Don't you want to know why?" she looked from Seth to Ryan, who now sat on the floor with his back against the bed. Ryan gave her a look that said it was not like Chino here, but Lee's gut told her to be on edge whenever parental figures were fighting. That instinct was all about protection and Ryan understood that.

"It's probably nothing or at least nothing between them," Seth sat up to continue his explanation, unaware of the look exchanged between siblings, "My dad looked serious, but he offered her a glass of wine, so he's not mad at her. He probably got some news that will upset her."

"And that doesn't even concern you?" Lee was still skeptical.

"If it was something serious, I would be in the there too," he adjusted the pillows so he could lean back, "My guess is that it has to do with the money she loaned Mr. Cooper."

"As in Marissa's dad?" she asked, Seth had given her a rundown of the families of Newport, but she still go them confused at time.

"Yeah, I think his money problems are worse than he let on."

"What makes you think that?" Ryan asked, interested because of the effects on Marissa. Also, the incident at the fashion show when he overheard Jimmy's breakdown had already made him suspicious.

"Just a hunch," he shrugged, "After living here as long as I have, you learn how to smell a scandal," he switched to the voice of an old man, "One day, you too will learn the craft."

"You're hilarious," Lee groaned, shaking her head, "So this party tonight is it cool?"

"Not exactly," Seth told her.

"Then we're going because?" she looked confused. Seth was so into it and now he was saying it was lame.

"Summer," Ryan answered for him.

"That and Lee needs exposure to the finer aspects of Newport culture," he added.

"It's a bunch of bored, rich kids drinking and dancing on the beach," Ryan summarized, hoping to convince Lee that she did not want to go.

"And you want to deny me that?" Lee stood up, "I need to shower and change. Toodles."

"Speaking of which, I need to change myself," Seth slapped Ryan on the shoulder, "See you later buddy."

* * *

"It's nice to see that you put some effort into getting ready for this," Seth joked as Ryan joined him and Lee in the kitchen wearing clothes virtually identical to what he had on earlier except that the pants were more casual.

"What did you expect?" Lee laughed. She had showered and left her hair down with its natural wave. She wore a green spaghetti strap tank with an almost too short jean skirt.

"You ready to go?" Ryan ignored their banter.

"Just need to check in with the parent units," Seth said, leading the way to Sandy's study. Lee grabbed her white zip up sweatshirt and slipped it on to make her clothing less revealing.

"Come in," Sandy called when Seth knocked, "Are you guys leaving for the cook out?"

"Yeah," Seth answered for the group, "We were going to find Mom so she could read us the riot act. Where is she?"

"She had to run out for something," he told them, "So I'll have to do. Here are the rules: No drinking, no fighting, and be home by eleven."

"Got it," Seth gave him the thumbs up, "See you later."

"Have fun!" Sandy called after them, hoping they would not get into too much trouble.

* * *

"Well this is it," Seth announced as he pulled the Range Rover up to Holly's beach house.

"It's nice," Lee shrugged off her white jacket earning her a glare from Ryan, "What?"

"Put it back on," he ordered.

"Whatever you say," she rolled her eyes but slipped it back onto her shoulders and got out of the car, "Can we go now?"

"Lead the way," Ryan told her.

"Will do," she grinned and walked up to the front porch where an open door let the music drift out. They entered the building and she took in the lavish scene, "This isn't that bad. Um, I'm going to go find Matt, okay?"

"And I'm going to go find Summer," Seth said walking off.

"Lee," Ryan grabbed her arm before she could leave, "Behave."

"Don't worry, I will," she grinned as she walked away, slipping off the sweatshirt and sneaking a margarita once she was out of her brother's line of vision. There was the whole 'no drinking' rule, but Lee knew she could handle one drink.

* * *

"Come on, Hol," Summer begged her friend who stood at the barbeque wearing an apron over a bikini. Summer was dressed in similar fashion wearing shorts and a bikini top, "I'll trade you two tickets to Jack Johnson, a massage at Burke-Williams and all the money I have on me," she dug into her purse, "Which is...eleven dollars."

"Mmm. Sorry, Summer," Holly considered flipping a burger, "I don't want to trade escorts."

"Hey, Summer. Holly," Seth walked over to them

"What did I say about talking to me?" Summer snapped.

"Okay. I just – God," Seth sighed, "I just wanted to make sure that we're still on for tomorrow night."

"I guess," she groaned.

"Could you even pretend to be a little bit stoked?" he said, tired of her attitude, but she just glared at him in response, "Fair enough," he turned to Holly, "Wow, you're a really good... barbeque-sionist."

"There you are!" Lee rushed over to Seth with a big smile. Unable to find Matt, she had seen his awkward conversation with Summer and decided it needed an intervention, "I've been looking all over for you."

"You have?" Seth asked in surprise.

"Uh, yeah, you owe me a dance," she grinned as she heard Kanye West's _Gold Digger _begin, "I love this song! Sum, would you hold my drink?"

"Uh," Summer began but Lee thrust the half empty margarita into her hand.

"Thanks, hun," Lee grabbed Seth's hand, "Let's go."

"Okay," he allowed her to drag her to where others were dancing on the deck.

_Now I ain't sayin she a gold digger (When I'm in Need)  
But she ain't messin wit no broke niggaz (She give me money)  
Now I ain't sayin she a gold digger (When I'm in Need)  
But she ain't messin wit no broke niggaz (Igotta leave)_

"Uh, Lee," Seth said as they started dancing, "Why are we dancing?"

"Because I love this song," she smiled, "And it's oddly appropriate for this crowd."

"You've been drinking."

"Only a little. I'm not drunk," she swiveled her hips to the music, "And that's not why we're dancing."

"Then why?"

"Because it'll make Summer jealous," she leaned closer to his ear, "Casually look over my shoulder."

"What do you know?" Seth smiled when he saw Summer looking ticked off.

"See what I mean."

"You're good."

"I know," she did another suggestive move as she danced, stunning Seth for a moment. To Lee's surprise, he countered with some moves of his own that were actually not half bad, "Nice."

"I try."

_Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl go head _

"Hey!" Marissa came up behind Ryan who was warily watching Lee and Seth dance, "You came?"

"I said I would," he looked behind her for Luke.

"Luke's on the beach with some friends," she smiled, "So you don't have to worry about a fight."

"I wasn't…"

"Luke's difficult, I now," she shrugged, "He'll come around."

"Whatever," he snuck a peek at Lee out of the corner of his eye.

"She seems like she's having fun," Marissa smirked when she saw with whom Lee was dancing, "Same goes for Seth."

"Yeah."

"Who knew he could dance?" she laughed, "Well, I have to find Holly. I'll see you later."

"Bye," Ryan returned to watching his sister.

_Get down girl go head get down  
Get down girl go head get down  
get down girl go head get down  
She take my money  
Let me here that back_

"Thanks for the dance," Lee kissed Seth on the cheek, "It was fun."

"Where are you going?"

"Beach," she answered, "There are some guys down there and I want to find Matt."

"Good luck."

"You too," she smiled and headed out to the sand.

"Cohen!" Summer voice snapped from behind him.

"Summer?" he was shocked to see her there.

"You like to dance?" she asked as another song began, "Let's dance!"

"Uh, okay," Seth tried to hide the huge grin that was threatening to break through and enjoy the moment.

* * *

"Lee right?"

"Yeah," she looked over to the source of the voice. She had wandered the length of the beach near Holly's place in search of Matt and was now headed back to the house.

"It's Luke, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," she gave him a smile, "What's up?"

"Nothing really, I felt bad because I didn't get to officially welcome you to the O.C."

"Well, thanks," she tried to step past him but he blocked her way.

"I could welcome you now."

"What about your girlfriend?" Lee could smell the beer on his breath.

"What girlfriend?" he looked around the semi-deserted beach, "There's no one here."

"You're right. I'm leaving," she pushed past him, but he managed to grab her arm, "Hey!"

"What?" he let go of her wrist making it clear that he was not going to force her to do anything. He just wanted to persuade to do it, "You were dancing before."

"Because I wanted to."

"So you'd rather dance with that queer Cohen instead of me," he practically spat, "It can't be because you're morally above it or something, because you're from Chino and there's no we you've never…"

He was cut off by a fist connecting with his face.

"Go to hell! And start hoping that I don't tell my brother or worse, Marissa," she stalked off trying to control her anger. He was drunk and did not physically try anything, but Luke managed to prove that guys were the same in Chino and Newport. As she walked back to the house, she saw another couple kissing and was shocked to see Matt and his supposedly ex-girlfriend. Apparently, all men were jerks, she though before grabbing a beer and returning to the party.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Seth came up to Ryan's side in a rush, "You'll never guess what happened. I danced with Summer."

"Congrats, man," he offered his excited friend a smirking smile.

"I mean, danced, danced. Not that ballroom stuff," he grinned, "I love your sister!"

"Okay…why?"

"She danced with me, and once Summer saw my moves the green-eyed monster kicked in and she wanted to dance," he whistled softly, "And did we dance."

"That's great," he told him, "Now can we get out of here?"

"Yeah, Lee's out by the beach, let me go get her," he slapped Ryan's shoulder, "It was awesome, man, awesome!"

"Just go," Ryan shook his head as Seth ran off.

"What's he so excited about?" Marissa came up beside him.

"Summer danced with him."

"I see," she smiled, "So, are you glad you came?"

"Who'd want to miss this?" he looked over to the various party guests and noticed Luke enter from outside, "We're going to get going."

"Hey," she glanced over her shoulder at Luke, "We're not doing anything wrong."

* * *

"Lee, there you are!"

"Hey," she finished the last of her drink.

"I wanted to thank you. Summer and I danced and it was…" he trailed when she pushed past him to refill her cup from the keg, "Hot."

"Yeah?" she looked at him casually with the cup in her hand, not caring that he obviously disapproved.

"You sure you want to be drinking that?"

"Yeah," she took a sip.

"That was my way of telling you no," he took the cup from her hand.

"Hey!"

"We're family now, which means I'm big brother," he tossed the cup in the trash.

"I only had one cup before you showed up here," she rolled her eyes.

"And the margarita?"

"I drank half," she sighed, "And I can hold my alcohol."

"What happened to staying on my mom's good side?"

"She won't know if you don't tell her," she folded her arms, "Besides, I needed that drink, so it's worth the consequences."

"Why did you need that?" he suddenly became concerned, "Did something happen?"

"No," she spotted Matt returning from the beach alone, "I just needed a break."

"Right," Seth did not totally believe her.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, well we're going to get going."

"All right," she smiled falsely, leading the way into the house.

* * *

"Well, now that you've moved in, I see you're making yourself right at home," Luke walked over to Marissa and Ryan angrily.

"Luke, come on," she placed her hand on his arm, "You said you were going to try,"

"I'm trying. I - I'm trying to understand why there's all this people here and you only want to talk to her."

"Hey," she removed her hand from his arm, "I wanted to talk to him."

"Look, babe, why don't you go talk to Summer, all right?" Luke was going to try, sort of, until Chino's sister clocked him, "She looks kind of lonely."

"Or you can," she gave him a disgusted look, "And I'll just stay and finish talking to Ryan."

"It's okay," Ryan spotted Seth and Lee walk over, "I'm just going to go."

"No," Marissa argued, "Stay."

"What are you doing?" Luke snapped, "Don't tell him he can stay!"

"Don't tell her what to do!" Ryan finally broke in with obvious disapproval for Luke's misogynistic comments.

"Thought you were leaving," Luke grabbed his arm roughly, "Why don't I just help you out?"

"I'm not going to fight you," he stared him down.

"Even if I do this?" he punched him in the stomach and Ryan fell to the ground.

"Luke!" Marissa rushed forward to crouch over Ryan, "Oh my God! Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ryan forced a smile.

"God, Luke!" she stood up, "You are such an idiot!"

"Maris, wait," Luke said as she rushed off and he went to follow her.

"Wow, you just got your butt kicked. You didn't even fight back. Dude, you really are a Cohen," Seth knelt next to Ryan who glared back at him.

"Really nice, Seth," Lee bent down to help Ryan up.

"Yeah," Seth did the same, "Let's just get you home."

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think…please review!

Hanselel – I'm glad you've started reading! I have fun writing the SS stuff…I find myself wanting to make their relationship progress at a much faster rate, but I have to keep it realistic…bleh…but things will improve!

Kursk – Thanks! I just could not include Anna in my version, she complicates my future plans for SS and I just can't have that. Kat's serving her purpose for cotillion and then I'm going to decide whether I keep her around as a friend for Lee or send her on her merry way.

Dogsbody – Thanks for all of your feedback not just on this chapter, but the others too! It really helps to know what the people reading this are thinking.

Slimkay – Thanks…I hope you liked it!

Leentje – Your wish is my command…hehehe!


	10. Big Brothers

Disclaimer: Not mine…just borrowing…

A/N: A bit shorter than the last, but school is insane so forgive me…please!

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Big Brothers**

"Morning," Lee mumbled to Seth as she made her way into the kitchen with one thing in mind. She reached the coffeemaker and found it empty.

"Looking for this?" he held up the empty carafe.

"You better not tell me you drank the last cup," she glared.

"Nah, I just poured it," he handed her his mug, "You're hung over so you need it more than I do."

"I am not hung over," she gratefully grabbed the mug.

"Right."

"I'm not," she took a long sip, "I just need caffeine to function."

"Potato, potahto," he laughed and turned to the sliding door, "And how are you this morning, Ryan?"

"Fine," he noticed the lack of coffee, "No coffee?"

"She took the last cup," Seth happily placed the blame on Lee.

"Sorry," she shrugged, "I think we should invest in a bigger coffee pot."

"Or you could just try to avoid the hangover," Ryan opened the fridge.

"Seth!" Lee snapped, "Did you?"

"He didn't have to," Ryan emerged from the fridge with a carton of orange juice.

"So he did?" she glanced at Seth who looked a bit guilty, but shook her head deciding that Seth was the least of her problems, "Nevermind."

"What were you thinking?" Ryan asked her, his tone serious.

"I wasn't thinking, I was reacting."

"By knocking back drinks?" he snapped louder than he would have liked, he gave Seth a worried looked, "Are your parents here?"

"Mom's at the club dealing with some Cotillion planning stuff and Dad's at the beach," he told them, "So you can discuss last night's indiscretions to your heart's content. I'm going to give you two some privacy."

"Thanks for the support Seth," Lee rolled her eyes as he went outside with his bagel and the newspaper. Her eyes became steely when she faced her brother, "Before you start, I just want to say I'm a big girl and I can make my own decisions. More importantly, I know how much is too much and I did not have too much last night."

"I know that," he sat down at the table.

"Good," she sat opposite of him.

"But you need to realize this is different than back in Chino," he continued seriously, "The Cohen's will notice and they will call you on it, whether you are acting 'drunk' or not, and trust me, their lecture will be worse than mine."

"Got it," she paused, "And are you going to hold yourself to the same standard?"

"I'm going to try," Ryan shrugged, "But to be perfectly honest, I don't have to. I live in the pool house, which significantly decreases the odds of Kirsten or Sandy smelling alcohol on my breath."

"Not fair," she smirked and stood up, "Are we done?"

"Yeah," he told her, "But you should probably go talk to Seth."

"Fine," she sighed but listened to him and went outside. She found Seth flipping through the Arts & Leisure section of the paper, "Hey."

"Hey," he folded it closed, "Did you and Ryan have a nice chat?"

"It was swell," she sat down next to him at the table, "I wanted to apologize for last night. I shouldn't have jumped down your throat when you threw out my drink. You were doing the right thing, and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," he smiled, "But only because you got Summer to dance with me."

"So if I get you a date with her does that mean I can steal away to Tijuana?" she laughed, happy that Seth was cool with everything.

"I think I'll need to consult Ryan before I support any boarder crossing adventures."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Lee grinned mischievously and Seth gave her a concerned look, "Kidding."

"Just checking."

"Jeez, Cohen, lighten up," she stood up to go back inside, "The girls will like you more."

"I don't care about the girls," he called after her, "Only Summer."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Hey Seth, what time is it?" Lee looked over at the guys who were playing video games. She sat sideways in an armchair reading and was unable to see the clock.

"Uh," he paused the game quickly and checked his watch, "Almost four."

"Thanks," she slipped the bookmark in between the pages and stood up, "I need to start getting ready. See you guys later."

"Bye," Seth unpaused the game only to have Ryan pause it, "What?"

"I'm not going to Cotillion."

"Yeah right, my mom will flip."

"Let her," Ryan set down his controller, "If I go, there will be a fight, and I really don't want to cause more problems."

"Come on, Luke wouldn't try anything at Cotillion," he paused to reconsidered, "Wait, what am I saying, of course he would. So even though you could kick his ass – you could kick his ass, right?"

"Yeah."

"Just making sure," he smiled, "You just have to hold back for a few hours."

"Seth, I'm not going."

"Well, what about Kat?" he tried another angle, "You don't want to her leave her White Knightless."

"Actually, I think she would be pleased with the outcome," Ryan shrugged, "She's only doing Cotillion because of her grandmother. So would you tell her…"

"Wait, you want me to be the messenger? Because that's just not cool."

"Hey, you owe me. I went to that party."

"I guess," Seth sighed, "But you have to tell my mother you're not going."

"The party where I got punched."

"Right, I'll tell her then, but that's it."

"Yeah," Ryan unpaused the game and they went back to playing.

* * *

Lee stood in her room staring at the mirror. Kirsten had helped her with her hair earlier and now she stood there in all of her junior deb glory. The dress was lavender with a fitted bodice and a flowing satin and iridescent organza skirt. The neckline was sprinkled with rhinestones that lead up to five delicate, silver-lined strips that made up the single strap on the right shoulder.

"You decent?" Seth voice carried over through the door.

"I've sinned, but overall I've led a morally upstanding life," she called back.

"Funny. Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

"It's locked," he jiggled the knob.

"Hold on a second," she made her way to the door.

"You don't say someone can come in if the door is locked," Seth grumbled as he walked in, "You say coming."

"I'll try to remember that," she shook her head.

"You look nice."

"Thanks," she smiled, "So do you."

"Thank you," he bowed dramatically.

"Where's Ryan?" she looked behind Seth, hoping to catch a glimpse of her brother in tails.

"Uh, he's not coming."

"What you mean?"

"Ryan's not going to Cotillion."

"He's getting out of it?" Lee's jaw dropped, "Because that just is not cool. Why should he get to stay home?"

"Because Luke is perpetually goading him into fights and Ryan doesn't want to do anything to cross my mom."

"That's ridiculous," she shook her head, "If anyone should be avoiding Luke it should be me. I am the one who punched him."

"You punched Luke? Where? When? Why?" he shot of the questions rapidly.

"First, you have to swear not to tell Ryan or Marissa. Well, Marissa only because I just don't want to get in the middle of that, but mostly Ryan," she walked passed him to close the door, "You cannot tell him because he will flip out and it will be ugly."

"What are you getting at?"

"It's not anything to get your newfound big brother ideals worked up over," she assured him, "Ryan would just overreact. So do you promise not to say a word?"

"I promise, but if it's bad…"

"It's not."

"Okay," he locked his lips closed with an invisible key.

"After our dance, I went out to the beach to find Matt and I found his brother instead," she bit her lip, "Luke clearly was drunk and wanted to 'welcome' me to the O.C."

"Oh."

"Yeah," she nodded and continued quickly, "It was implied, nothing more, but we both know that the implication alone would send Ryan into fight mode."

"I can see that," Seth agreed, "Um, if Luke didn't try anything, why did you hit him."

"He made some comments."

"Comments?"

"Seth."

"What?"

"You're getting the 'big brother' tone."

"I'm not," he denied, "Okay, a little. What'd he say?"

"Nothing I haven't heard in Chino," she shrugged, "I overreacted, really."

"I doubt it," he looked at her expectantly, but she just stared at him coolly, "What about Matt?"

"What about him?" she countered icily.

"Did you ever find him?" he immediately sensed her change in demeanor.

"Seth, there's something else you need to know about this big brother thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Some things little sister will keep to herself," she forced a grin and walked past him, leaving him alone in her room.

"I just can't win," he threw his hands up in the air dramatically.

* * *

A/N: So I know still no real cotillion, but I needed to do some of the whole sibling-bonding stuff and I want to get all of the Cotillion-y goodness into one chapter. Please review!

Ansy Pansy aka Panz – Thanks I'm glad you like it!

Leentije – Thanks! And don't worry, the whole Matt & ex-girlfriend isn't everything that it seems. It just wouldn't be realistic for Matt and Lee to meet and fall in love…you gotta have conflict!

Kursk – Don't worry, I will be fast tracking Ryrissa too…Lee may not want to get in the middle of the Luke/Marissa relationship yet, but word of Luke's 'wandering eye' is sure to get out soon.

Jhhhhjfjk89 – I'll try…thanks for the review!

Hanselel – Yay! I'm glad to see that you're in for the long haul in terms of the shipping…it won't take forever, but the romance is always in the build-up!

Slimkay – Thanks for reading and thanks for the review!


	11. Shall We Dance?

Disclaimer: Don't own them…enough said.

A/N: Okay, I know it's been a while but I've been wrapped up with school and haven't been able to focus on anything but for weeks. Thankfully I have two glorious weeks before I have to go back to that silly place and hopefully will be able to get my focus back with this story. Thanks to any and all of my readers who are still out there. You guys/gals are the best!

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Shall We Dance?**

Seth sat behind the while of the Land Rover exchanging tense glances with Lee through the rearview mirror. Like Ryan, Sandy also refused to attend Cotillion, so Seth was left driving a very irritated Kirsten to the dance. Seth considered himself the master of deflecting parental tension, but this situation was different. Lee and Ryan had upset the balance. Before Seth was able to ignore it because he had no one else but Captain Oats to complain about the situation, but now the Atwood siblings, well Lee mostly, provided a sounding board for his thoughts.

* * *

"Hey," Ryan gave Sandy a startled greeting when he entered the kitchen looking for a drink. 

"Hey yourself," Sandy smiled from his seat at the table.

"I thought you were at Cotillion," Ryan walked to the fridge to pull out some juice.

"Not really my thing," Sandy folded the paper he had been reading, "What about you?"

"Not my thing."

"Lee went."

"I think she's afraid of Kirsten," he shrugged and poured the juice.

"She's smart."

"And I'm not smart?"

"I prefer to call it brave," Sandy gestured at the free chair, "Come sit." Ryan sat down and looked at Sandy expectantly, "So why aren't you at Cotillion?"

"Not my thing," he repeated.

"Problems between you and Marissa?"

"There is no me and Marissa."

"Is that the problem?"

"Not an issue," Ryan decided to change the subject before Sandy could ask more, "Why aren't you at Cotillion?"

"Pointless drama of the lifestyles of the rich and bored," he quipped, "It's not important."

"All right," Ryan stood up, "I'll be in the pool house."

"You should talk to Marissa," he called after him and Ryan just nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

"Now will you listen when I tell you something is up between your parents?" Lee asked Seth the minute they were away from Kirsten, who was now across the room fulfilling social obligations and explaining Sandy's absence, "Or at least admit I was right." 

"Okay," he acquiesced, 'You were right."

"Thank you," she folded her arms and scanned the room, "We need to find Kat so you can tell her that she's now White Knight-less."

"Why do I have to tell her?"

"Because you're the idiot who agreed to let Ryan stay home."

"I wasn't about to argue with him," Seth shrugged, "He's like twice as strong as me."

"Look, there she is," she pointed across the room and pushed him in that direction.

"Where are you going?" he hesitated.

"To find Marissa," she explained, "Maybe she'll be able to get a replacement."

"Good thinking," he paused, "Maybe I should wait until you find out."

"Go now," she gave him one final push, "Good luck."

"Thanks," he muttered as she walked away.

"Hey Seth," Kat smiled as she came up to him, "Where's Ryan."

"You look nice," Seth smiled back.

"He ditched, didn't he?" she asked and he nodded, "Damn, I wish I had to balls to do that."

"What?" he looked at her in surprise, expecting the worse.

"I wish I could have done that," she folded her arms, "My grandmother practically forced me into the car to get here."

"So you're not mad?"

"I'm a little pissed that now I'm going to get some random Newport approved White Knight," she groaned slightly at the thought, "But no, I'm not crushed."

"Thank God," Seth breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you always this melodramatic?" she smirked.

"That's how I roll," he joked.

"Marissa's not here," Lee joined them.

"You mean, Miss perfect lead-deb is a no show too?" Kat grumbled, "What the hell am I doing here?"

"Does that mean Luke's a free agent as a White Knight?" Seth asked.

"I guess," Lee shrugged.

"Perfect," he clapped his hands and smiled at Kat, "Luke can be your escort."

"Shoot me now," she groaned.

"Now who's melodramatic?" he teased.

"Speaking of melodrama," Lee looked across the room to see Peggy posting on a list on the wall, "I need to find out which deb I need to assist."

"Maybe you'll get me," Kat grinned.

"A girl can hope, but with my luck I'll get Summer."

"Hey…" Seth began.

"Don't start," she made her way to the list and read the list and smirked when she saw the name listed next to hers.

"So, who'd you get?" Seth asked when she got back, "You're smiling so it can't be that bad."

"Marissa Cooper," she grinned, "Who is conveniently absent, so now I get out of half of my official junior deb duties"

"Way to go," Kat high-fived her, "Dare I ask what the other half is?"

"I still have to dance with my own White Knight," she rolled her eyes.

"You seemed to like your dance partner at practice, something change?" Kat asked.

"Yeah," she said with a hint of bitterness, "I got to know him."

"Men," Kat commiserated.

"Oh, I know," Seth teased.

"Hey, I think the White Knights are gathering," Kat looked across the room, "Why don't you join them?"

"And I think that's your assistant junior deb," he glanced over at an approaching girl.

"Hi I'm Taylor Townsend and I'm your junior deb," the girl greeted with over enthusiasm.

"Uh, hi," Kat forced a smile.

"Have fun," Seth smirked as he walked away.

"I'll see you later," Lee ducked off in the opposite direction of Seth wanting to get as far away from the girl as possible. Taylor Townsend was none other than Matt's supposedly ex-girlfriend. In her rush to get away she ran into someone, "Sorry."

"My fault," he quickly apologized, "Hey Lee."

"Hi Matt," she bit the inside of her cheek. This night was just getting better and better.

* * *

Ryan walked out to the pool house and looked down the hill at the Cooper household and was shocked to see Marissa sitting outside on her front porch. Just as he was about to duck into his room, Marissa looked up and gave him a wave. He waved back and then entered the pool house to try and come up with reasons why Marissa was not at Cotillion. His questions were answered minutes later with a knock at the door. 

"Can I come in?" Marissa cracked open the door.

"I think you already are," he smirked.

"The door is glass," she stepped into the room, "It's not like I couldn't see you."

"Right," he smiled awkwardly, "Why aren't you at the dance?"

"Why aren't you?"

"Not really my thing."

"Well, it's not mine either," she responded in kind.

"You honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Of course not," she sat down on the edge of his bed, "Why would anyone believe that Marissa Cooper is anything more than a Newport Socialite?"

"That's not what I meant," he responded quickly, "I meant that you and Summer seemed so excited, and you already have that beautiful dress…"

"Oh you liked the dress?" she teased.

"It was nice."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ryan paused, "So why aren't you going, really?"

"I don't know," she sighed, "My mother, expectations, and Luke."

"Well, you're stuck with your mother, but screw the expectations."

"And Luke?"

"That is up to you," he stopped himself from saying anything more, "I am staying out of that."

"Good idea."

"But Cotillion is all about you," he told her, "It's not about your mother, the expectations, and it's not about your date."

"Really?"

"Well it should be."

"You obviously haven't been in Newport long enough," she laughed, "But I see what your saying, and maybe I will go."

"Good."

"On one condition," Marissa paused and he gave her a wary look, "As long as you are my White Knight."

"Can I take back what I said before?"

"No."

"All right."

"Good," she stood up suddenly, "I'll go change. You'll pick me up in fifteen minutes?"

"Sure."

"Good."

"Yeah, right," he sighed as she left, wondering how he got himself roped into this one.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Did you like the Ryan/Marissa? What about the Lee/Seth/Kat scenes? I love your input so please review! 


End file.
